Human Nature
by badwolf0924
Summary: Sherlock and John stumble upon a number of homicides with one thing in common, they have curious watches. They call in the Doctor to help them with the case. (Sequel to Of Doctor's and Detectives) (Johnlock)(This story has now gone completely past the original summary, just a heads up!)
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! Without further ado.. My sequel to Of Doctor's and Detective's... I hope you like it. I couldn't stop writing at work today, seriously. I just kept getting ideas!**

"John Watson get your arse out of bed this instant! There's a crime to be solved!" Sherlock Holmes shouted at his flat mate who was currently holding a pillow over his head.

"No... Nope. You kept me up til all hours with your bloody drinking game. That you won, might I remind you. So no!" He rolled over with a groan. Sherlock rolled his eyes and formed a plan. He crawled into the bed beside the stubborn man. He then promptly started to poke him.

"Sherlock." John said, the detective only hummed in response, "Hey. Stop it. You know how I hate poking." John tried inching away but was met with an arm wrapping around his waist and even more poking. The doctor began wiggling away from the man until finally he landed on the floor with a thump.

"Good, you're up!" Sherlock said, hopping out of bed, "Now get dressed, the game's afoot."

"Bloody prat, you are." John mumbled.

"My room! My rules." He shouted and John rolled his eyes, standing slowly. He held his head, which was throbbing, and looked in the mirror. He was down to not but his pants, the side effect of Sherlock's extra special game of... flip, quarters, waterfall, kings... or whatever he called the ridiculously extensive game he invented so that only he would win. Unfortunately for the detective his... _partner?_ had passed out before anything more could happen. In fact nothing short of a few kisses here and there had happened since the confession.

John ran up the steps to his own room, gathering his clothes and running back down the stairs into the bathroom. After what felt to Sherlock like an eternity, but was really only ten minutes, John stumbled from the room, ready to go.

"Finally! Let's go!" He threw John his jacket and having put his on already, nearly ran out the door. They hopped in the cab and were at the crime scene in no time as Sherlock offered the cabbie an extra sum of money to speed. Upon arriving he jumped out first, leaving John to pay said fee. With a roll of his eyes, John paid the money and followed the detective to where Lestrade ad Donovan were standing.

"Good morning sunshine!" Lestrade said, noticing how visibly hung over John was.

"Umph." Was his reply.

"Do you remember what you texted me last night?" He asked, a large smile on his face.

"God, no... Was it bad?" John winced.

"No, just... Sweet." Lestrade laughed, John searched himself, checked his pockets, is phone wasn't there.

"I seem to have misplaced my mobile at the moment."

"Maybe you left it at hoe... Oh well you'll see it at some point. I'll let you be surprised." Lestrade kept laughing until he looked at Sherlock, immediately he straightened up.

"If the pleasantries are over, an we move on to the murder now?" Sherlock's exasperated tone was nothing new. Since he and John had confessed their feelings, it was all anyone wanted to talk about and little pow wow's like this were always happening. At least this one wasn't pertaining to the status of their relationship, Sherlock was thankful for that.

"Right then... Jane Doe, found by a dog walker 2 hours ago... Time of death around 12 hours ago. That's all we've got so far."

"Amateurs." Sherlock said, leaning in to inspect the body. A few things stood out: Broken acrylic nails, sign of a struggle, obvious asphyxiation but no signs of being choked, peculiar... Ripped jacket, runs in stockings, dirty feet, missing shoes. She was dragged a distance. Then there was the watch... A fob watch? He picked it up, examining it.

"What's that?" Lestrade asked.

"Obviously a watch, don't ask idiotic questions." Sherlock answered, "But it's very similar to the one found on the man rom last week..." He opened it, examining it for any inscriptions. When it snapped open he thought for a moment that he saw a stream of light flicker and fade away. John thought so too, but he attributed it to his hangover.

"Well, anything?" The detective inspector asked again, waiting for another snide remark.

"I think we may have a multiple homicide with more to come." Sherlock answered, slipping the watch into a bag and then into his pocket. He began walking away, Lestrade called after him.

"Oy, that's it?"

"For now!" Sherlock shouted, "Come on John... I have a feeling this isn't an ordinary watch. Let's go get the other one."

**Yeah so I wrote three more chapters at work... Yeah... I was that into it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO MANY CHAPTERS TO WRITE!**

John rapped his fingers against the table at St. Barts, watching as Sherlock x-rayed the second fob watch.

"This is the one we haven't opened yet, correct?" John asked, obviously bored.

"Yes, now had it been four months ago, I would've ignored the light... Said it was a spark or something... But after meeting the Doctor well..."

"Anything is possible?" John said, thinking back to their other worldly adventure just four months prior.

"Precisely." Sherlock typed something into the computer and it began whirring.

"So, what are we hoping to find inside the watch?" He asked as the image came up on the screen in front of him. Sherlock stood behind him, placing his hands on either side of his flatmate, his head almost coming to a rest on the mans shoulders. John glanced to the side for a moment, taking comfort in the close proximity of his, _boyfriend?_ no... Sherlock wouldn't be comfortable with a term so mundane and boring.

"John, did you hear me?" Sherlock asked, snapping the soldier from his thoughts.

"What?" He asked.

"Incredible. Would you look at it!" Sherlock said, John looked at the screen, it showed the inner workings of a watch.

"Looks like a normal watch..."

"To the simple mind, yes... It's a regular watch. But to me... Oh no, it's so much more. Do you see that circle there?" He leaned forward, pointing to a small spot. His cheek brushed lightly against John's and the doctor turned, brushing his lips to the soft skin just as Molly Hooper walked in.

"Uh, sorry!" She stammered, setting down a tray full of tools rather loudly. Sherlock bolted upright, clearing his throat and straightening his blazer. When it came to Ms. Hooper, Sherlock wasn't keen on flaunting his and John's relationship, if that's what you could call it, in front of her. Of course, it was John's request that they didn't show it too much in front of her.

"We were examining the watch!" Sherlock said quickly, "Come have a look."

He pointed out the circle and Molly asked, very confused, "What's so special about it?"

"High Gallifreyan." Sherlock said excitedly.

"High what?" Molly asked.

"You mean... Those weird symbols the TARDIS has above the... Uppy downy thing?" John asked.

"Exactly what the TARDIS has above the uppy downy thing!" Sherlock replied.

"TARDIS? Uppy downy thing? Gallifraxin, what?"

"Gallifreyan, Molly!" He looked to her, eyes wide.

"You know what this means." John said.

"We have to call the Doctor."

**0101010101010101010101010101010**

The phone in the TARDIS rang incessantly. The Doctor ran from the swimming pool to answer it, still sopping wet as he picked up the phone on about the 22nd ring.

"Hello!" He shouted, water clouding his hearing.

"Doctor?" A man's voice said.

"Yes, hello? Who is this?" He slammed against one side of his head, trying to free his ear canal of water.

"So it worked!" The voice shouted, though it still sounded fuzzy and then the Doctor realized it wasn't the water in his ears, it was the connection.

"Are you there, Doctor?" He recognized the baritone voice.

"Sherlock!" He exclaimed, "Sherlock Holmes, is that you?"

"The one and only." Sherlock answered, the smirk apparent in his voice.

"To what do I owe the pleasure? Don't tell me Sontarans are in fact attacking! I should have placed bets!"

"No Sontarans, I'm afraid... But there is something quite peculiar about a recent rash of murders."

"I'm all ears!"

"The last two victims had a fob watch in their possessions." Sherlock's explained, "But what made us call you was that when I x-rayed one of the watches... It had the Gallifreyan language inscribed internally." His words made the Doctor freeze, not answering.

"Oh tell him about the light!" John said excitedly in the background.

"Yes, when I opened one, a stream of light left it, I knew it was peculiar... Could these be some of your people Doctor? Some that maybe got stuck in my universe, accidentally? Do all Time Lords have these watches?" There was no answer.

"Doctor?" He asked, "I think we've lost the connection John."

"No..." He cleared his throat, "I'm here... But yes, Time Lords do have these watches. But they're only to be used in the case of dire emergencies. They can... Well they can load their subconscious into the watch... Make themselves human, or whatever they need to fit in. They must have been hiding from something big." The Doctor gulped.

"Well whatever it is, it must have found them... But that's not all, is it?" Sherlock said.

"Deducing over the phone now?" John remarked.

"Oh shut it." He said to John, "What is it, Doctor?"

"Well you see... The thing is, Sherlock... All the other Time Lords, short of me, duplicate halfsies and the thirdsies Tyler baby... Are dead."

"And you know that for a fact?" Sherlock asked, his tone becoming more serious.

"I'm the one that killed them..." The Doctor admitted.

"Oh. Well you did say you're capable of more than you look... So will you come help us?" Sherlock asked, almost ignoring his confession.

"I can try... Don't know if she'll like crossing over again. But if there's a good reason... Well I'll try."

"Thank you."

"I'll see you at Baker Street." They hung up and the Doctor braced himself against the TARDIS console.

"Alright now old girl... Time to fly." He pulled a lever, typed in coordinates and flipped a switch, the room began to shake and he held on tight, shouting his trademarked word, "Geronimo!"

**Until I get really into it I have a feeling these chapters are going to be kind of short!**


	3. Chapter 3

John and Sherlock heard a whirring outside of 221B as they were sitting down for tea.

"Do you think?" John asked, perking up.

"Maybe!" Sherlock said excitedly, jumping up and running down the stairs, not bothering to grab his jacket. John rolled his eyes and followed, grabbing both his and the detective's coats. They made it outside and darted across the street into the alleyway where the blue police box was now resting. The doors were thrust open and the Doctor came stumbling out, fixing his dark red bow tie.

"John! Sherlock! How lovely to see you again! How long has it been?" The Doctor smiled widely, putting his arms around both of the baker street boys.

"Four months..." John answered.

"How long has it been for you?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh, ages... First there were dinosaurs... Then a cyborg mercenary... Then these little black boxes, they were interesting."

"Where are the Ponds?" John asked.

"Having some personal time. After the cube invasion they need it. I was in their hair far too much! Now, let's see these watches, how many are there? You said two?"

"Well, Doctor... that was weeks ago." Sherlock said, "There are five now."

"Have you opened the new three?" He asked, worriedly.

"Of course not. We only opened the one. We wouldn't risk opening another."

"Good! Let's go get them then, where are they?" The Doctor asked turning to his box.

"Uh.. Barts... But Doctor, maybe we should take a cab? Don't want to risk slipping into that third universe." Sherlock suggested and the Doctor smiled.

"Very true! To a cab then! How domestic. I haven't taken a cab in ages!" They all three piled into a car and headed for St. Barts. Whent hey filed into the room, Molly was excited and confused the see a third man.

"Who's he?" She asked, somewhat shyly.

"I'm the Doctor." He answered plainly, giving her a smirk.

"Doctor of what?" She asked, he was relieved she didn't ask who.

"Whatever you like." He responded, she laughed nervously.

"So you're a doctor of... Medicine? Biology? Chemistry? Cake decorating? What?" She rambled.

"Yes to all four!" He smiled brilliantly as Molly let out a small laugh, "Though I much prefer the last one."

"Can we stop babbling and get to the watches?" Sherlock rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Right, sorry!" The Doctor floated over to the table where Sherlock had lain out all five watches with print outs of their images.

"What does it say?" He asked.

"They're name... All these watches belonged to particular Time Lords." He picked up the images and set them back down, he picked up a pen and translated. John read behind him.

"The Professor... Caretaker... Intelligencer... Thespian... Maestro?" He read maestro slowly, looking around.

"What kind of names are those?" Molly asked, leaning in next to the Doctor.

"The names we chose. The ones we lived by... I knew the Mestro... He was better known to all of you as Beethoven, Jim Morrison... And recently as..."

"Pop sensation Justin Beiber?" Sherlock said, bored, "If I was a murderer seeking out Time Lords I would want to go for him too. Bloody awful, he shouldn't even be allowed in London."

"I quite like his music..." Molly said quietly.

"So why would a Time Lord who's been someone as great as Beethoven and Morrison be... Bieber?" John asked.

"The fob watch..." The Doctor said, "He put his Time Lord consciousness in it... Created a life for himself where no one would expect... It's kind of brilliant."

"And did you know any of the other ones?" Sherlock asked.

"I knew them all, briefly. We were all in the academy together."

"There's a Time Lord academy?" John asked, perplexed, his mouth assuming it's usual position in a half gape.

"Of course, how else do you think we become Time Lords?" The Doctor asked, expecting it to be obvious.

"I thought that's what your people were called..." John said.

"Of course not, Time Lord is a honor bestowed upon us. Everyone else is just... Gallifreyan."

"What are you going on about? His people? Time Lords... What are you, some sort of alien?" Molly said, jokingly.

"Yes." The Doctor replied matter of factly. Molly laughed as she reached into her pocket.

"You know... I've always had this too... Ever since I can remember..." Molly said, pulling out a watch, "When they started looking at these, I thought... Hey, maybe I belong to some secret watch club I never knew about." She went to open it but the Doctor stopped her.

"No, wait... Molly, right?"

"Yeah."

"Don't open that... not yet." He carefully took the watch out of her hand and gave it to Sherlock, "Scan that, would you?" Sherlock took the watch and did just that. The Doctor read the Gallifreyan over his shoulder, writing down the name.

"Molly... Did you get this from your father?" He asked.

"I think? He died right after I was born."

"Right, this isn't yours... It's his."

"Apothecary?" John asked, reading the name, "He was a scientist?"

"He was a biologist... He's the reason I went to school for..." Molly stopped talking, her eyes widened as she started accepting what was happening.

"He invented a lot of our remedies... But he disappeared before the time war. He ran away with all the weapons we could have used against the Daleks, the ones he was commissioned to make. He was a hero to some, and a traitor to most. He was on his last regeneration, so they all considered him a coward."

"Am I a Time Lord?" Molly asked.

"Half, I'm assuming. But you have this..." The Doctor held it up.

Sherlock butted in, "And if this killer is targeting people with the watches... Well that means that you, Molly Hooper, are definitely in danger."

**I hope you found that interesting!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well... I watched the Other Boleyn girl because of Benedict Cumberbatch... I decided I really dislike that movie. Yikes. **

**Anywho, we should all listen to Hoppipolla by Sigur Ros, cause it has all the feels. ALL THE FEELS! I find it inspirational!**

**Enjoy!**

"What do you mean I'm in danger? You think whoever is tracking down these people thinks that I'm one of them?" Molly stammered, beginning to hyperventilate. The Doctor turned to her, placing his hands on her shoulders to calm her.

"Now Molly... Nothing is going to happen to you, we've got you." He half smiled and she looked up at him wide eyed.

"So what we need to figure out now..." Sherlock started, standing and he began to pace, "We need to track down the killer, figure out a way to lure him in, but without knowing how he figures out who has a watch, it'd be quite impossible."

"Should we examine the crime scenes again? The most recent one I mean?" John asked. Sherlock stopped and looked at him.

"That might help, maybe there's a detail we overlooked. We were being rushed because, well..."

"It was a famous person?"

"Precisely." Sherlock closed his eyes and steepled his hands beneath his chin.

"Can't Lestrade get us on scene?"

"I suppose so, but will he want to? That's the question." Sherlock said.

"Since when have you cared about what he wants?" John asked, shaking his head with a smile.

"You're right, let's go!" He spun on his heels and zipped out the door, John, Molly and the Doctor looked at one another and shrugged, then followed.

"Should I be tagging along? I mean... Is it a good idea?" Molly asked John.

"We've got to keep you safe somehow." John replied as they hurried after the detective.

They all filed into Lestrade's office, the Doctor giddy with excitement. Lestrade was on the phone, having a seemingly personal conversation when they barged in, he quickly dropped his feet from the desk and cleared his throat.

"Uh.. I'll call you back." He slammed the phone down and stood, "Hey... What's up?" He asked a bit too informally.

"We need to get to the O2..." Sherlock demanded.

"To investigate that murder? We already figured that one out, it was an angry fan, thought the boy was being too rumbustious." He replied, placing his hands on his hips.

"Do you even know what that word means Gary?" Sherlock asked, rolling his eyes, "As ever, your team proved to be completely incompetent, I'll go have another look. Preferably with out them breathing down my neck, and we will get to the bottom of things."

"His name is Greg." John muttered to the Doctor, "Will he ever remember that?" Lestrade looked in their direction and smiled widely.

"Doctor! When did you get into town? Didn't know you'd be back!" He seemed genuinely pleased.

"Just popped in to say hello. And to help with the murders." The Doctor waved and then rubbed his hands together in front of him before dropping them.

"Sherlock's the only one who thinks they're connected." Lestrade tried to explain but was cut off.

"They have to be!" Sherlock said, annoyed, "The fact that they all possess the same watch is too big of a detail to ignore, but a detail that all of the Yarders seem to have overlooked."

"Alright Sherlock, have it your way. We'll go have a look."

"Thank you." He replied, somewhat genuinely. As they went to leave, Lestrade ended up next to Molly.

"Oh Molly, didn't see you. How are you today?" He asked pleasantly.

"I'm ok." She replied quietly as they made their way to Lestrade's car. They piled in and headed to the arena, which was still under lock down. They rushed in to the back stage area, and Sherlock immediately began bouncing about the crime scene. He pulled out his kit, but of course used only his compact magnifying glass to observe every detail he could.

"This really is exciting. I didn't get to see him do this the last time we met." The Doctor said rather excitedly, "Watching Sherlock Holmes at a crime scene. It gives me butterflies, really it does."

"Why is he so excited about Sherlock?" Molly asked John quietly.

"He's from another universe where we're all just fictional characters..." John answered plainly, as if it was a known fact to everyone at this point.

"Oh. Right." She said and continued watching Sherlock.

"Aha!" He shouted, "How did you idiots miss this?" Sherlock picked something up rather carefully, placing it into a bag.

"What is it?" Lestrade asked, walking up to him and looking in the bag, "Looks like trash to me..."

"Don't you know that one man's trash is another man's treasure?" Sherlock smirked looking fondly upon the item in the bag.

"So spill, what's so important about..." John squinted looking into the bag, "A ripped piece of paper?"

"It's not! Don't you see? It's a list." Sherlock held it up.

"A list? How can you tell, it's just a strip of paper. You have no clue there was a list on there." John stated.

"There's tiny black dots in a certain order, insinuating bullet points. Meaning, list."

"It could be a set list." Molly interjected.

"Set lists don't often contain bullets. They just list the songs, often centered on the page." Sherlock responded, they looked at him, "What? I enjoy live music."

"You enjoy classical music." John said.

"I enjoy all music, live music puts my mind at ease. I'm not as boring as you think I am, John." Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Can we get back to the case."

"What will you be able to tell from a list?" Lestrade complied with the detective's request.

"Ah, absolutely nothing. But with some luck we might be able to recover some sort of DNA, or something." Sherlock answered, "But I'll keep looking." They all sighed as he continued searching the area. Molly looked to her left and caught a glimpse of a shining object near the stage door, on the opposite side of the stage from them.

"Guys." She said, but no one answered, she decided to check it out without them, "Fine, I'll go have a look by myself then shall I?" She rolled her eyes and headed to the door. As she walked she heard a slight rustling above her, but ignored it. When she got there she found half of a broken fob watch, the back half to be exact. She picked it up to examine it as she heard the faint sound of metal dragging. She looked around her at all sides, but saw nothing.

"Molly?" John shouted, running up to her, "You really shouldn't be wandering off."

"I hate it when people do that! Don't wander off!" The Doctor shouted from the other side of the room.

"Sorry." She smiled awkwardly, "It's just that, I found this." She held it up and John took it.

"Great! We should be able to scan this, no problem. Come on." They headed back over to the group, Molly took one last look behind her and could have sworn she saw the stage door closing.

**OOOHH SUSPENSE! Maybe? Idk, I like to pretend I know how to write stuff. I also added in that live music thing cause, y'know, as part of the cumber collective I know these things.**

**Gosh I'm creepy, right! I really enjoy writing all of the Sherlock characters, really, I do. They're all so distinct. **

**Anywhooo, let me know what you think, if you think it's rubbish, I'd like to know! Cause then I'll just say fuggettabaaddit (italian mobster voice) and write something else! Though I know there's a few of you who think my stories are great! And that makes me extremely ecstatic, you have no idea. SO HAPPY!**

**I read my reviews and giggle, it makes me so happy. You don't even know. **

**Thank you. Seriously. [=**

**Also, do you like how the famous celebrity person to get offed was the biebs, yeah I like it too. Ha.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm rubbish at writing certain things...**

**Dis be a Johnlock chapter! Cause I wanted it ta be! (read in Jamaican accent, makes for more fun... that sentence, not the whole chapter) (though far be it from me to stop you from reading the whole chapter in a Jamaican accent...)**

**ENJOY!**

"No that's impossible." The Doctor said, translating the name on the watch, "It's just simply impossible. There's no way it could be him."

"Well Doctor, I always say once you eliminate the impossible..." Sherlock began saying but was cut off by the Doctor.

"Yeah yeah I know the rest, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth, blah blah blah." The Doctor braced himself against the table and closed his eyes.

"Must be in the book." Sherlock said, Molly opened her mouth to ask a question when the Doctor suddenly shouted.

"Oh! Well that must be it! How clever!" He began laughing.

"What is it?" Sherlock asked, he didn't like not catching on to things when someone else did.

"The Master... It can't possibly be him. He had a watch, yes. His consciousness was put onto it, oh yes. But he opened it, and he tried to take over the universe. I stopped him, as always... But the watch must have ended up in the hands of whoever is doing this. It doesn't mean that it's necessarily the Master." The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. He did not want to face his old foe.

"This Master guy, must have been pretty bad, eh?" John asked, "I mean he called himself the Master..."

"Yes, well that's because the Time Lords sent a drum beat back into his mind that followed him from the age of eight on. It drove him insane. He was awful, but in the end he tried to save my life. Well, he tried to save the world actually. And he did."

"Villain with a heart of gold? Boring." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"So whoever this is... Must be from your universe?" Lestrade asked, they'd forgotten he was in the room with them.

"Yes!" The Doctor smiled for a moment and then frowned again, remembering that they were investigating murders.

"Oh look at Lestrade catching on to things. Good job." Sherlock said, "Is it possible they somehow caught a ride over with you, the last time?"

"No. There's only been one person to have hitched a ride on the outside of my TARDIS and well, he couldn't die therefore it was ok. But anyone normal wouldn't be able to survive such a journey, especially through parallel universes." The Doctor thought for a moment, "Although, the cracks in space and time were all over the place at one point. It's very possible that someone could have slipped through at any point."

"Were they that easily accessible?" Sherlock asked, finding it hard to believe that just anyone could slip through a crack in the fabric of reality.

"Well, no... You see, when the light from it reached you, it would erase you from existence... That's what happened to Rory. Amy completely forgot about him."

"Then how was he alive?" John asked, baffled.

"Oh it's a very long story, 2,000 years worth of a story. We'll talk about it another time. All that you need to know is that he came back, and isn't dead, nor is he erased from history anymore."

"Right." John said slowly, "Your life must be exhausting." The Doctor shrugged and nodded a bit, tilting his head to the side as Sherlock stood up and let out an exasperated sigh.

"We aren't getting anywhere with any of this evidence. The only thing that'll direct us to the right person is the killer himself." Sherlock ran a hand through his hair, he didn't like unsolvable cases.

"Or herself. Could be a she." Molly pointed out.

"If you're all through with playing guessing games, I'm going to clear my head for a while." Sherlock grabbed his coat and barged out of the room. They all looked at each other confused for a moment before with a shrug, John decided to follow.

"Sherlock!" He shouted after the detective who was already almost to the door, "Wait up!" But the man didn't wait, he continued walking and John continued to follow, "Hey..." John caught up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Yes?" Sherlock asked rather annoyed.

"You alright?"

"Yes of course I am... I'm just frustrated." Sherlock seemed to have a hard time meeting his flatmates eyes.

"With the case?" John desperately tried to meet them.

"Of course with the case. What else would I be frustrated with?" Sherlock hailed a cab and as it pulled up he went to get in but John stared for a moment before Sherlock turned back, "Are you coming?"

"I was just waiting for you to ask." John said as he climbed in after. They rode to Baker Street in silence, but John had his hand resting on top of the detectives, his fingers cupped around the palm of Sherlock's hand, rubbing his thumb every so often across his knuckles for comfort. Sherlock seemed to relax a bit at the touch. Once they arrived they walked calmly up to the flat and John set about making them tea. Once it was done he sat in his chair, and Sherlock in his own. They stared at each other for a few moments before John finally broke the silence, "So... Care to tell me what's really wrong?"

"I..." Sherlock started before he got quiet for a moment. He realized he had no idea why he was so upset, and it wasn't just the lack of leads in the case. There was something else making him angry, "I don't know."

"Liar." John smiled softly, looking down at his cup.

"No, really. I don't know what to make of it, and I feel it's clouding all of my other thoughts, making it harder for me to focus." Sherlock looked down as well, his brow furrowed, "You know how I feel about you, John. And while we've changed certain things..."

"You don't know what this is and it frustrates you." John finished his thought.

"Yes. How did you know?" Sherlock's head snapped up and he saw John smiling.

"Because I feel the same." John took a sip of his tea before continuing, "This is... New... For both of us. The only relationship you've been in was falsified so you could learn more about a mad man and the only real relationship I've been in ended in... Well you know."

"You've been in more than one relationship John." Sherlock replied, smirking, "Believe me, I counted. There was-"

"Don't remind me about the girls I dated when I lived here. It's not what I want to be talking about right now." John held up his hand and leaned forward, using that same hand to rub his eyes.

"What do you want to talk about?" Sherlock asked.

"Us, obviously." John answered, his face still in his hand. He breathed and rested his cheek in the palm of that hand and looked at Sherlock.

"So talk." Sherlock said, leaning forward, offering John the same look he was receiving. They stared at each other like that for what felt like ages to the both of them.

"What are we?" John asked boldly, getting right to the point.

"What do you want us to be?" Sherlock replied, a little surprised by the man's boldness. John laughed and looked to the side before facing the detective again.

"I just..." He searched for the right words. None seemed to come to mind, "I suppose I just want to be us. You and me, Sherlock and John."

"Holmes and Watson." Sherlock smirked.

"Yeah. But... more than just that." John was confusing himself, but Sherlock seemed to understand.

"You know I detest the idea of being boyfriends. That's so mundane."

"I know." John laughed lightly, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, Sherlock had moved closer, and was kneeling right in front of him. The detective hesitated for a moment before reaching his hand out and cupping his cheek.

"Can you simply be..." Sherlock looked away for a moment, searching for the right word to describe the amazing man in front of him, when he looked back he met the man's eyes and continued, "My John. My Watson. My..."

"Partner in crime?" John smiled and leaned into the hand, he now had a thumb caressing his bottom lip.

"My everything." Sherlock nearly whispered, "You always have been. The only one who means anything." John almost didn't hear the confession, but after hearing it he leaned forward, resting his forehead against Sherlock's.

"Sounds good to me." They smiled softly for a moment before moving in for a kiss. This kiss, was unlike the other small ones they shared before. It was deeper, more passionate. It was full of the knowledge that they belonged to one another, fully, finally.

John moved his hand back and entangled it in Sherlock's curly strands and the detective did the same, wrapping a hand around the back of John's neck and pulling him in closer. John's tongue flicked lightly at Sherlock's lips, requesting access, and he allowed it to enter. Sherlock moved hesitantly, unsure if he was doing anything right, though the lack of protest from his current partner told him he was.

They broke for a moment, breathing heavily when they heard someone knock on the door frame and clear their throat. They both snapped their heads around to see Lestrade standing awkwardly, trying not to stare at the both of them.

"Sorry to interrupt..." He said, "But uh, I went to go get a coffee, after the two of you left Barts... and When I came back Molly and the Doctor were gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Sherlock asked, backing away somewhat, his hand still around John's neck. Lestrade held up a note written on the image of the Master's fob watch.

"I mean, gone. The Doctor and Molly have been kidnapped."

**And by certain things I mean intimate moments. Heh, I feel awkward. **

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! AHHHHHH!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I had the strangest dream last night... I was in a high school choir room... And Lestrade came in, and we were passing notes. And we decided to go get food... And he said "Don't tell Sherlock, you remember the great pasta disaster." And I knew exactly what he was talking about... I have a strange mind...**

**Enjoy!**

John and Greg watched as Sherlock studied the paper intently, so intently that they could only assume he was logging every word into his mind palace. He tossed the paper aside and crouched on the couch. Sherlock steepled his fingers together, rubbing them across his mouth before placing them in their usual spot beneath his chin and closing his eyes. He sat like that for a while before Lestrade cleared his throat.

"So, anything?" He interrupted, which earned him a glare from the detective. He quickly averted his eyes, finding the ceiling suddenly more interesting. After a short while longer, Sherlock breathed.

"Yes, three things." He began, narrowing his eyes, "First, whoever wrote the note isn't the person committing the murders, but his henchman, lacky, sidekick, whatever you prefer. Second they don't like what the murderer is doing, and are willing to bargain for their freedom from incarceration. And third, they like Molly, possible know her."

"You got all that from a few words?" John asked, though he only said it to get Sherlock to explain. He gave the smirk before drawing in a deep breath.

"The writing is tentative, he hesitated whilst putting down the words... Which weren't his, obviously, he misspelled six of them. But also in that hesitation it's apparent that he's unhappy with what is going on, doesn't agree with it. Perhaps because he knew Molly, the vending machine isn't too far from the room, just down the hall around the corner, had there been a struggle you would have heard it and come back. But you didn't, and he moved quickly and efficiently, what he lacks in brains he makes up for in bravado." Sherlock explained quickly, they took a moment to catch up to what he said.

"No, the one on that floor was broken, I had to go up one." Lestrade revealed.

"Even better." Sherlock said, causing John to grow confused, well, more confused.

"How exactly is that better?" He asked.

"I hate betrayal. It's so tedious." Sherlock said, it was almost sweet, "It involves a lot of crying, asking why. I'd rather not deal with it."

"Ah." John said, looking at Lestrade, "So are we going to the meeting place?"

"Of course."

**01010101010101010101010**

The Doctor awoke, immediately surveying his surroundings. He was in the middle of a warehouse, strapped to a post. He blinked a few times, looking next to him, and saw Molly just a few feet away. A door opened and a man and woman walked in. The Doctor squinted to see them as his vision was still slightly blurred.

"Good morning Doctor." The woman said, her voice was slightly recognizable, but he couldn't pin point it, "I trust you travelled comfortably, and if not, well I really don't care." She laughed as she waltzed up to Molly, kneeling before her and grabbing her face. The Doctor's blood boiled at the rough handling of the pathologist. He struggled in his restraints, huffing as he tried unsuccessfully to pull out of them. The woman tisked, still laughing, "Now, now, Doctor... Don't worry, you'll get your turn. I'm just trying to awaken young miss Hooper here."

"You have no business with her." He growled and the woman turned, the Doctor immediately recognized her and was taken aback, "Kovarian, I thought you died."

"In an aborted timeline, in a world that never was. Yes. And where is that fiery companion of yours, I'd like to get my hands on her." Madame Kovarian slapped at Molly's face a bit until she stirred.

"What?" Molly asked softly, shaking her head a bit to gather herself.

"Miss Hooper, you're awake, how lovely." She laughed a bit and stood up, turning to the man in the room, a man the Doctor didn't recognize, "Tom, gather the pathologist and put her in the chair." The tall boy walked over to Molly and undid her restraints.

"Don't touch her!" The Doctor shouted and Tom looked at him, fear apparent in his eyes as he backed off of the girl.

"Tom, bring her here, now." Madame Kovarian ordered, and the fear deepened, he was more afraid of her than the Time Lord. He picked Molly up lightly and gently placed her in the chair that had been unfolded.

"Tom?" Molly asked, pain evident in her voice. Then the Doctor remembered when he came by last night, he popped in to say hello, to say that me missed Molly deeply and hoped they could work it out. She was uninterested, but humored him, "Why?" She asked, and Tom smiled sadly.

"I had no other choice, Molly. She came to me one day and threatened my mother." He explained and Madame Kovarian pushed him aside, so that she was now standing in front of the scared girl in the chair. Tom went to put restraints on her, but was slapped away. He dropped the straps and walked out of the room with a huff.

"No need, she's feeble, she won't put up much of a fight." She smirked and leaned in, "So, Molly, tell me... What is your Time Lord name? We can't translate the Gallifreyan, we were never fortunate enough to be taught that language."

"I'm not-" Molly started, but began coughing.

"Don't lie to me, girl."

"She's not a Time Lord. The watch belonged to her father, he's long dead."

"So she's half. Good enough for me."

"Not necessarily, it's nearly impossible for Time Lords' to have children with humans... She might not have been his." The Doctor tried to explain before Molly was hurt. Tom came running back in and whispered something into Kovarian's ear. She smirked with a small laugh and crossed her arms.

"Oh good. They're here. Time to play."

**So I typed up half of this, and somehow deleted it. I was very sad. But I rewrote it and it turned out better! Obviously since the first one is gone forever none of you would be able to tell me if it is or isn't... Just sayin!**

**Also I'm catching up on the Following and it's CRAZY! So if Kovarian seems more insane than normal in the next chapter, I'm sorry... Blame the show.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I like how no one was surprised by Tom. It was all just KOVARIAN! WHAT! hahahahah. Poor Tom.**

**Enjoy!**

Sherlock, John and Lestrade arrived at the warehouse, they stood outside for a moment before deciding on a plan and heading in. Sherlock headed straight for the door, Lestrade went left and John, with slight hesitation, went right. They were the ones with guns, Sherlock was going in unarmed. He bounded through the door, and was in a long hallway. Both ends led nowhere, and there was only a desk and toilets on either side. In front of him was another set of doors, and he went through it.

John and Lestrade met at the back of the building, and both looked to the side at the ladder that led up to the top. They shrugged and climbed up to see that there was a clouded glass skylight and they exchanged a look before heading to it. They looked down to see a woman standing in front of Molly, who was slumped forward in a chair. The Doctor was restrained to a post and Sherlock was holding himself hostage...

"No that's not right, who is that?" John squinted, trying to rub some of the grime away from the glass.

"Is that... No it can't be." Lestrade said, his eyes widening, "Is that Tom?"

**01010101010101010101010**

Sherlock got through the second door just to be met with a plank of wood to the face. He was knocked back and immediately apprehended by someone wearing a coat very similar to his own. He looked back at the man who had his arm around his throat and scoffed.

"Tom? Really? Are you so easily swayed." Sherlock said, "Are you going to stab me with a meat dagger now?" He joked, though Molly was too out of it to understand and the Doctor and Kovarian didn't understand at all.

"Stoppit, just stop. Do you even realize that after I made a fool of myself at that wedding Molly dumped me? She thought I was an idiot." Tom tightened his hold on the detective.

"Well to be fair..." Sherlock started before he was choked a bit.

"No one can be intelligent or wise next to the great Sherlock Holmes, especially not in her eyes."

"If we're done being utter idiots, I'd like to move on." The woman said, Sherlock furrowed his brow, trying to figure out who she was, and why was she wearing an eyepatch, he decided to ask just that.

"Who are you? Why are you wearing an eyepatch? I don't see a scar anywhere." Sherlock studied her, gathered all the intel he could.

"I'm not from this universe Mr. Holmes." She began and looked at the Doctor, "You see, when the time line aborted, I wasn't deposited in our universe, I was left here. In this world. At first I thought it was a blessing, to be away from any and all alien life forms. I was finally free from the tyranny of the Doctor. But then I started noticing small things here and there. I realized there were Time Lords here, in hiding. I decided it was my duty to free this universe of all the Gallifreyan scum."

"You're the scum." The Doctor growled, "You can't refrain from kidnapping people that I hold dear."

"You hardly know this woman." She laughed.

"Doesn't matter, she's important to Sherlock and John, so she's important to me." He explained, Madame Kovarian feigned sorrow.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Doctor. Here let me untie you, you can go. I had no idea she was important to you." She laughed, Sherlock decided this woman was the female equivalent of crazy to Moriarty. He was beginning to formulate a way to get out of the surprisingly strong grasp of Tom and take her down when the doors burst open and Lestrade and John came in. Sherlock rolled his eyes, better late than never he supposed.

"Hold it right there, eyepatch lady." Lestrade said, John dropped his gun for a moment and gave him a look, "What? We don't know her name, it's the best I could come up with." John shrugged and held his gun back up, aimed at Kovarian.

"Her name is Madame Kovarian, and she's pure evil. She's the reason River had to grow up without her parents. The reason Amy will never be able to have any more children. She ripped apart a family, my family. All because she wanted to break me." The Doctor explained, fuming.

"No Doctor, we wanted to kill you. There's a big difference between breaking and killing." She said casually, as if it were nothing. Lestrade had enough and moved to arrest her, she gave in too easily.

"This is too easy." Sherlock said, as Tom released him, "What's the bigger picture?" He asked, moving to meet her face to face.

"There's no bigger picture, you've caught me, plain and simple." She smirked as the cuffs were being locked around her wrists. John quickly untied the Doctor and he stood, his face noticeably angry.

"What is your angle, Kovarian?" He moved with her as she tried to avert her gaze, he ended up grabbing her head to keep her still, "No, stop it, what do you want?"

"You already know what I want." She laughed, "You just have to accept it."

"You can't kill me if you're in jail."

"And you can't prove that I killed anyone, so how are you going to lock me away?" She challenged, he turned and pointed at Sherlock.

"He can prove anything. He's Sherlock Holmes. And you shouldn't test me, you really shouldn't, you know what happens when you get on my bad side." The Doctor said, John was taken aback for a moment, and saw how he could have killed all of his own people.

"I'd like to see that bad side, Doctor." She laughed wickedly and Lestrade tugged on her handcuffs, causing her to stop and wince.

"Just what are you trying to do?" The Doctor asked, getting fed up with her act.

"I want you to suffer." She said, "I want you to find hope, and have it crushed. I want you to realize that you truly are alone in not only your own world, but this one as well." The confession caused the Doctor to look down and frown slightly, it caused John's fists to clench, Lestrade's blood to boil, and it helped Sherlock to understand the Doctor a little better. The detective walked over to the Doctor and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He's not alone." He said, smirking down at the Time Lord, "Not as long as he has us."

"Oh isn't that sweet." She rolled her eyes, well, eye, "But you're not his people, he is alone. I've killed all the Time Lords seeking refuge here."

"That you know of." The Doctor said quietly, harshly.

"That I could track down, yes. But as far as I know, that's all of them. I opened the watch of the first one I killed, let his Time Lord consciousness fill his head back up. He gave me the names of all the others, where I could find them. And I did, oh I did." Madame Kovarian watched as the Doctor fumed, and laughed when Sherlock held him back as he lunged at her, "Please, do keep getting more angry."

"Stop, Doctor. This is what she wants." Sherlock said to him quietly.

"And you know what she wants?" He asked, turning to look at the detective who had his arm blocking his path.

"I've dealt with my own psychopath, or have you forgotten already?"

"It's been a long time since Moriarty for me, Sherlock." The Doctor straightened his jacket and bow tie, "A thousand or so odd years. So yes, I'd forgotten some details of our last encounter."

"And yet you're still wearing the same outfit." Sherlock said wryly, forcing a small smile from the other man.

"For god's sake, can we just get her down to the yard?" John asked, "And get Molly to A&E?"

"Does she need it?" Tom asked, worried, they all turned to him, having forgotten he was in the room, "Oh god, Molly. I'm so sorry." He began to cry, they all rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"I suppose you're going to arrest him too? For conspiring?" John asked Lestrade.

"Yeah. I guess." Lestrade sounded bored. They all moved at once, Greg dragged off the smirking woman, John grabbed the crying Tom, Sherlock picked up the dazed Molly. The Doctor stood for a moment, trying to figure out what game Madame Kovarian was playing. He glanced all around him, worried he was going to see the silence. He figured Kovarian wouldn't still be wearing her eyepatch if they weren't around, but was relieved when he found no signs that he had tried to warn himself of their presence. He was about to leave when he caught sight of something shining on the ground. He knelt down to pick it up to discover it was a key, it had a red tag attached to it, like it was from a hotel of some sort.

"Winter Quay?" He shrugged and put it into his pocket, assuming it was unimportant, and headed out the door after them.

**I don't even know what my brain is doing anymore. WHAT?**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I watched Frozen... I didn't realize that Let it Go was a middle of the movie, "I'm gonna go live in isolation in my ice fortress on a mountain" song... I thought it was an end of movie acceptance song. Huh, interesting... ANYWHO!**

**I've decided to just go ahead and go right into my next idea, it's all one big story. HUZZAH!**

**ENJOY!**

"Well we've got the killer..." John said once they'd taken Madame Kovarian in and they were standing outside of New Scotland Yard. Sherlock, John and the Doctor exchanged glances, no one said anything else for a few minutes.

"There's a lot more to this case than it seems, isn't there?" Sherlock asked the Doctor, who half smiled before answering.

"I'm afraid it looks that way. Though what it is, I'm really not sure." The Doctor confessed, which brought on more silence.

"I guess we should just... Go home." John suggested, they nodded and stood for a few more moments.

"Look..." The Doctor said, formulating a plan, "Why don't you guys come travel with me for a bit? I'm sure London will be safe without their ultimate crime fighting duo for a week or so."

"I'm not sure that's the safest idea... Who knows what might happen once we step foot in the TARDIS..." Sherlock said, not necessarily afraid of the outcome, just not really feeling like dealing with anymore mind switches or alternate universes.

"I promised the Pond's I'd take them to New York... You guys could come with us, think of it as a spontaneous holiday." The Doctor offered.

"I could use a holiday." John said, contemplating the idea, he looked at Sherlock, who had his eyes narrowed at his flatmate.

"Alright Doctor, take us to your universe." Sherlock gave in and the Time Lord cheered, throwing a fist in the air.

"Yes!" He shouted, "Alright, come with me, this will be really fun." The giddy Gallifreyan began walking away.

"Uh, maybe we should take a cab back to the flat? It's sort of a far walk..." John suggested, but the bow tie wearing man couldn't be stopped, he looked to Sherlock who rolled his eyes and started after him. John huffed and tightened his coat around himself, and began following the two lunatics. He saw a black car pull up to the yard. John stopped for a moment, and witnessed Mycroft stepping out and straightening his coat before heading in. If John didn't know better, he would say the man seemed nervous. He laughed a bit and ran to catch up with the other two. After a bit of a walk back to Baker Street, the two men tried to go into their flat.

"No need for that!" The Doctor shouted, "Let's get going!"

"We don't need clothes?" John asked.

"No, she can provide you with whatever you need! I have wardrobes full of clothes." The Doctor beckoned them across the street to the TARDIS.

"If this is a ploy to get me in tweed, I swear I will strangle you." Sherlock said as they stepped into the box.

"Oh be nice." The Doctor said, "Would you please just put the cape on, for me? Please?"

"Humor him, Sherlock." John asked, giving the detective a grin, and he couldn't possibly refuse.

"Ugh," He groaned, "Fine, where is it?" The Doctor clapped.

"Down the stairs to the left and around the first corner. It should be in the Sherlock Holmes cabinet.

"I have my own cabinet?"

"Of course, it's full of capes and pipes and deerstalkers. Oh and regular clothes too. The worlds greatest consulting detective does need trousers." The Doctor replied casually. The Detective huffed and headed down the stairs as John settled himself on the stairs by the console. The Doctor pulled a lever and pushed a few buttons here and there.

"How difficult is it going to be to reach your universe?" John asked, resting his head against the railing.

"Shouldn't be too hard. I've discovered the exact place of the crack, so if I aim right for it, she should fly straight through."

"And is that a simple feat?" John didn't sound so sure.

"Is anything ever a simple feat?" The Doctor smiled, and John shook his head looking away. He froze as he saw Sherlock come up the stairs, covered head to toe in what he assumed was Sherlock Holmes apparel.

"My god. Sherlock, you look... Ridiculous." He burst out laughing and the detective took the pipe out of his mouth, rolling his eyes.

"Oh do shut up." He said, John gathered himself for a moment, only to snap a photo of the man in the tweed cape.

"Spectacular!" The Doctor said, his grin widening.

"I feel..." Sherlock felt himself, "Oddly comfortable." He admitted, which caused John to laugh even harder.

"It's what you're meant to wear!" The Doctor rubbed his hands together, obviously pleased.

"Can we just get going?" Sherlock asked as he went and sat next to his giggling flatmate. The Doctor went to his main lever and pulled it and they took off. The room shook and John held onto the rail for dear life. Sherlock simply rested his head in his hand and pretended to smoke the pipe, wondering if the Doctor had any tobacco lying around. Once the TARDIS settled a bit, John released his grip.

The Doctor ecstatically bounded out of the TARDIS and onto to the street, running to the Ponds door. John and Sherlock waited a moment, the detective texting away and the blogger looking at him.

"So, you're going to keep that on, then?" John asked, the smile coming back.

"I don't know, maybe." Sherlock put his phone in his pocket and looked at his flatmate, "Do you like it?" He smirked as Johns mouth snapped shut.

"I mean, you look funny... But that's not to say that you don't look... Good." He stammered and it was Sherlock's turn to laugh.

"Do you find it... What's the word..." Sherlock thought for a moment, "Sexy?" John coughed and began stuttering his response as the Doctor ran back into the room with Amy and Rory close behind him holding a basket.

"I didn't expect you two to be here!" Amy said, giving the two a once over, "Ok, what are you wearin?"

"Oh I know that tone, it's the same one you had about my fez. It's your, I don't like that, tone. Why don't you like it?" The Doctor whined, sounding more like a twelve year old child than a thousand year old time lord.

"It's my detective outfit." Sherlock smirked, "John likes it." Amy's eyes widened as she looked to the shorter blond, who laughed nervously.

"Well, my bad. Please continue detecting." She laughed and turned to Rory, "Husband, are you ready to leave yet?" Rory was struggling in the doorway.

"I don't want to leave the car." Rory sighed giving his red convertible one last look before shutting the door.

"Really Doctor, I think he loves that car more than me." Amy joked, and the Doctor opened his mouth, feigning hurt, "Thank you for giving it to him."

"I could never love anything more than you, Mrs. Williams. Did I guard that car for two thousand years? No. So, there." He answered, pulling the girl in the striped shirt to him.

"Oh stop with the ooey gooey, lovey dovey!" The Doctor pulled the screen down to his face and began typing vigorously, "Alright, next stop, Manhattan!"

**And I should just call the rest of this, "Holmes takes Manhattan"**

**I like it when things are fun. Too bad we all know what happens when the Ponds go to Manhattan... Amiright!? But what will happen when they take Sherlock and John along!? Yeah, you're gonna find out. WOOH!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY YOU GUYS! So you should all listen to Beneath the Brine by The Family Crest. Because it's amazing. It's like, BOOM IN YOUR FACE I'M AN AWESOME SONG THAT WILL MAKE YOU HAPPY! **

**K, i'm done now.**

**Enjoy!**

The TARDIS landed across the bridge, the skyline visible on such a clear day.

"Why did you land so far from the city?" Sherlock asked, annoyed, as they all stepping into the bright light.

"Because I wanted you to see the skyline. You can't fully appreciate the city until you've seen it!" The Doctor explained gathering their basket of goods.

"And where are we to go in this glorious city?" Amy asked, grabbing her husbands hand.

"I thought we'd go to central park, relax in the fields." The Doctor was ecstatic, ready to spend a day in the city, as were Amy and Rory. Sherlock rolled his eyes, already over the day of bonding in the park before they'd even gotten there. As the group headed for the bridge, John latched onto Sherlocks arm.

"Be nice." John said quietly.

"I'm being extremely nice, I think. I've been to Manhattan plenty of times. It's nothing new." He replied, looking down at the blonde.

"Well I've never been, so humor me and play along." John squeezed Sherlock's arm one time before letting go, though his hand was caught by the detective's on its descent. Their fingers hesitantly intertwined as they followed the rest of the group into the city.

Along the way, Amy picked up a copy of The New York Times and John got a hot dog from a street vendor. Sherlock refused any food, as always, but John shoved a pretzel in his direction. He nibbled at it stubbornly as they made their way to the park, the Doctor chose a big rock for them all to rest on.

"This is hardly resting in a field." John laughed, struggling to find a comfortable spot.

"It's so much cooler, isn't it!" The Doctor exclaimed, his immaturity showing. He and Amy rested back to back, the Doctor pulled a book seemingly out of nowhere, and Amy put on reading glasses to look over the Times. John, Sherlock and Rory rested lower down on the rock, chatting amongst themselves, basking in the sunlight.

"Everything was buttoned and unbuttoned in the best places, and pointing in the right direction... Yowzah!" The Doctor read aloud and exclaimed, paying no attention to anyone around him, the four companions glanced in his direction but he didn't look up from his book, so they went back to what they were doing.

"Has he noticed yet?" Sherlock asked Rory, who opened his eyes to look over at the detective.

"Noticed what?" He asked.

"That you're both about five years older than the last time we saw you." The detective remarked and Rory laughed.

"No, he hasn't. Not yet anyway." Rory stretched his arms behind his head and closed his eyes again. John moved to open the picnic basket, seeing that there weren't actually any edible items or liquids in there, he gave up and sat back down beside Sherlock.

"Don't make them feel old." John laughed nudging the thinner man with his shoulder, "Aren't you hot in that coat?" He pinched some of the material on Sherlock's Belstaff.

"Not at all. Besides, I'm not me without it on." Sherlock smirked, playfully smacking John's prying fingers away from his jacket. Their conversation ended in time to hear the Doctor reading aloud again.

"Doctor, you're doing it again!" Amy scolded, not looking up from her own paper.

"I'm reading!" He whined, Sherlock and John laughed at the ridiculousness of it.

"Aloud, please could you not?" Amy asked, at this moment the Doctor looked back at his red headed companion, and Sherlock could tell his eyes were scrutinizing her.

"Oh no." He said.

"What?" John asked.

"Here it comes." Sherlock warned.

"Here what comes?" John asked again, receiving no answer from the detective.

"There's something different about you, isn't there?" The Doctor looked her up and down, John sighed.

"Oh, that." John rolled his eyes and Rory opened his.

"What's the book?" He asked, quickly trying to change the subject.

"Melody Malone. She's a private detective in old town New York." The Doctor said, smiling softly.

"She's got ice in her heart and a kiss on her lips..." Sherlock began.

"Don't forget about the vulnerable side she keeps well hidden!" Amy finished, holding her hand to her chest sarcastically.

"Oh, you two have read it?" He asked, getting excited.

"You read it. Aloud." Amy scolded again.

"And then went yowzah!" John added.

"Only you could fancy someone in a book." Rory decided, turning to face his wife and the Doctor.

"I'm just reading it." He defended himself.

"He likes the cover." Sherlock said, the Doctor clicked his teeth and looked hurt momentarily.

"Ooh! Can we see the cover?" Amy joked.

"Please." John added, deciding he was having fun messing with the Doctor.

"No no! I'm busy..." He looked back at the ginger, "It's your hair! Is it your hair?" He questioned.

"Oh, shut up. It's the glasses." Amy said, "I'm wearing reading glasses now, on my nose, see? There you go." The Doctor looked at her closely.

"I don't like them, they make your eyes look all liney." The Doctor concluded, lifting the glasses off of her face.

"Boom goes the dynamite." Sherlock said quietly.

"Did you just..." John began to ask before the Doctor became frantic.

"No, actually, sorry. They're fine, carry on!" He turned back to his book, hoping to avoid a confrontation, but the ginger was already involved. Rory sprang up from his position.

"Okay, I'm going to go and get us some more coffee. Who wants more coffee? Me too. I'll go!" He stammered and started to walk off.

"We didn't even have coffee..." Sherlock commented and John punched him in the leg, "Ow."

"Rory, do I have noticeable lines on my eyes now?" Amy asked, smiling at her husband.

"Yes." The Doctor and Sherlock said at the same time. Her jaw dropped and she looked to John who shook his head.

"No." Rory said quickly after the two geniuses confirmed her suspicions.

"You didn't look." She said firmly.

"I noticed them earlier," He said, John coughed, "Uh, didn't notice them... I specifically remember not noticing them."

"You walk among fire pits, centurion." Amy said wryly.

"Do I have to come over there?" He asked, Sherlock lost interest in their love scene immediately as he noticed something atop a building in the distance, his keen eyes noticed four statues before, where there were now only three. He shook it off as the Doctor whined.

"Oh, do you know, it's so humiliating when you do that!" The married couple laughed, John giggled with them. Sherlock found it endearing that John got so much joy from this situation. He made a mental note to ask him why that was when they were back in their own universe. The centurion, as Amy put it, left to get coffee, Sherlock decided to tag along, hoping he could get a good cup of coffee if he told the barista exactly how he liked it.

John stayed behind with the Doctor and Amy, the Doctor turned to the ginger, "Can I have a go?" He took her glasses and put them on, looking back at his book, "Oh actually, that is much better!" He laughed, "That is exciting!"

"Read to us, Doctor!" Amy said, resting back against the Time Lord. John flipped over on his stomach, resting his head on his fists, "You look like a child." Amy laughed.

"I thought you didn't like it when I read aloud?" The Doctor asked, perplexed.

"Oh shut up and read us a story. Just refrain from saying yowzah!" Amy said and the Doctor ripped out the last page of the book.

"What did you do that for?" John asked.

"I always rip out the last page, that way it never ends. I hate endings!" He explained, John and Amy exchanged an amused glance as the Doctor began reading after tossing the page into the basket.

"As I crossed the street, I saw the thin guys, but they didn't see me. I guess that's how it began." The Doctor said, and John fidgeted, looking uncomfortable.

"Should we go somewhere more comfortable?" Amy asked, looking around.

"How about that bridge?" John suggested, pointing, and the Doctor huffed.

"Alright, let's go to the bridge!" He agreed and as they walked, he continued to read, "I followed the skinny guys for two more blocks before they turned and I could ask exactly what they were doing here. They looked a little scared and confused, so I gave them my best smile and my bluest eyes."

"Beware the yowzah" John teased, leaning against the side of the bridge where Amy was throwing sticks.

"Do not, at this point, yowz." Amy turned and looked at the Doctor who had a very worried look on his face, "Doctor?"

"What did the skinny guys say?" John asked, noticing something was amiss. The Doctor read the line again, not believing it, he looked at the two of them.

"The taller of the two said, 'We just went to get coffees for the Doctor, John, and Amy. Hello, River.'"

**I'm not sure who's taller, Rory or Sherlock... Probably Sherlock. **

**It was difficult adding in parts for John and Sherlock though, but it was fun!**

**I looked up the actual book (cause BBC released the book) in order to get that first line that he read. Thought it would be interesting.**

**Alert me of your thoughts! [=**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm doing it as interestingly as I can. Obviously I'm not trying to deviate too much from the original dialogue. I'm adding things here and there. I don't want to change the idea too much. Just adding in Sherlock and John. That's kind of the point of this, right?**

As Sherlock and Rory made the return journey with the coffees, Sherlock noticed something wasn't right. They were being followed.

As they walked past a fountain, the detective admired the sculpture of a fountain, they passed it and he looked back briefly, sensing a slight change in one of the cherubs on its side. He shook it off, taking a sip of his coffee, attributing it to the fact that he hadn't slept in two days. They walked through a tunnel and the sound of giggles and running echoed throughout it. The two men stopped and looked at each other.

"Did you hear that?" Rory asked.

"Indeed I did." Sherlock replied, looking around. They didn't hear anything more so they continued on, hearing the giggling again they turned, only to find it had suddenly become night.

"What?"

"What are you two doing here?" A voice asked, Sherlock recognized it immediately, he didn't even turn before answering.

"We were just going to get coffees for the Doctor, John and Amy... Hello River." He smirked and turned, the woman in question lifted her head, smirking from beneath a hat.

"Hello, Sherlock." She looked at Rory, "Dad."

"Where are we? How the hell did we get here?" Rory asked, panicked.

"I haven't the faintest idea, but you'll want to put your hands up." She said.

"Melody Malone." Sherlock said as two men appeared, holding guns. Rory threw his hands up, but Sherlock kept his down.

"You're Melody?" Rory asked, then he looked at Sherlock, "Why don't you have your hands up?"

"Because, I'm a detective, I work with Melody." He said, and River smiled.

"What's your name then?" One of the goons asked.

"He's Sherlock Holmes." River said.

"Alright. Didn't realize he was a real guy. My apologies, sir, I loved all your books." He said as a limo pulls up, "Though I thought you died."

"Faked it." He smirked.

"Get in." The other man said, and they piled into the car.

"Tell me, River. How did we get to the 1930's without the TARDIS?" Sherlock asked.

"I was just about to ask you that myself."

"How did you know we didn't come in the TARDIS?" Rory asked.

"You couldn't have." River turned to her father, "This city's full of time distortions. It'd be impossible to land the Tardis here. Like trying to land a plane in a blizzard. Even I couldn't do it."

"Then how did you get here?" Sherlock asked, intrigued.

"Vortex manipulator. Less bulky than a Tardis."

"Like a motorbike through traffic." Sherlock smirked, River returned the look.

"Exactly." She cooed, "You?"

"I have no idea." Rory said. Sherlock shrugged and rested back against the seat.

**0101010101010101010101010**

"Doctor, what's River doing in a book? What are Sherlock and Rory doing in a book?" Amy asked, "Well on second thought, what's Rory doing in a book?"

"They went to get coffee! Haven't you been paying attention?!" The Doctor replied as they made their way back to the TARDIS.

"They went to get coffee, and turned up in a book! How does that work?" John asked, trying to keep up with the two time travelers.

"I don't know! We're in New York!" The Doctor exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

"How is that an explanation!?" John remarked.

"Where did you get this book?" Amy asked as they stepped into the TARDIS.

"It was in my jacket." He replied simply.

"How did it get there?" John asked.

"I don't know, how does anything get there? I've given up asking." He slammed his hands down on the console, "Date, I need a date. Does she mention anything about a date? When is this happening?"

"Yes, hang on..." Amy scours the pages, "Aha! April 3, 1938!"

"Read some more, maybe it will help!" John suggested, Amy took that advice.

"'How did you know we didn't come in the TARDIS, asked my father, to which I replied, You couldn't have.'" She read, the Doctor interrupted her.

"Couldn't have? What does she mean by that? Couldn't have?" The Doctor racked his brain to figure it out.

"Be patient! I'm getting to that... 'The city's full of time distortions. It'd be impossible to land the Tardis here. Like trying to land a plane in a blizzard. Even I couldn't do it.' So what does that mean?" Amy asked, confused.

"Even who couldn't do it?" The Doctor smirked to himself, "1938, Easy one!" He exclaimed, flipping switches and pushing buttons when sparks flew and things crashed. The room shook and they struggled to maintain themselves. It calmed suddenly before a fire broke out in the center column.

"What was that?" John shouted.

"1938." Amy answered.

"We just bounced off it!" The Doctor tried think of another way to access the year, "Keep reading!" He shouted as they ran out of the smoking TARDIS and into a graveyard.

**01010101010101010101010**

They pulled up to a nice place, and were let out of the car. The three companions filed into the house, one after the other and were met with a slightly overweight fellow. They look around, Sherlock noticing small things here and there, River doing the same. Rory just stood, still confused.

"Early Qin dynasty, I'd say." River beckoned to the vase on a pedestal, "Wouldn't you agree, Sherlock?"

"Oh yes. Definitely." He agreed, though he didn't know much about archeology, unless it had to do with crime, it wasn't necessarily his area.

"Are you an archeologist as well as a detective?" The overweight man asked, "Early Qin dynasty just as you say, you are very well informed."

"And you're very afraid." Sherlock said, "That's a whole lot of locks on one door." He smirked as the man was taken aback.

"River, I'm translating." Rory said, looking at the vases, Sherlock looked and realized he too was translating the language.

"It's a gift of the TARDIS, it hangs around." River explained and Sherlock decided it would come in handy.

"That one." The man said, motioning to Rory, "Put him somewhere, uncomfortable."

"With the babies?" One of the men asked.

"Yes, why not? Give him to the babies." He smirked and laughed slightly. The larger of the men apprehended Mr. Pond and began dragging him off. Sherlock tried to go after them but was held back by the second goon.

**0101010101010101010101010**

"The Weeping Angels?" Amy asked as the Doctor was putting out fires inside the TARDIS with an extinguisher.

"The what?" John asked.

"It makes sense." The Doctor said, ignoring John's inquiry.

"It makes what?" She asked, she couldn't quite hear him over the sound of the fire extinguisher. He stopped using it and threw it down, joining the other two.

"That's what happened to Rory. That's what the Angels do. It's their preferred form of attack. They zap you back in time, let you live to death." The Doctor explained, though it cleared up nothing for the soldier.

"They do what now?" John asked, his eyes widening. He had to get Sherlock back, he couldn't take losing him.

"Well, we've got a time machine. We can just go and get him." Amy suggested, John nodded in agreement.

"Well, tried that, if you've noticed, and we are back where we started in 2012." The Doctor held up his arms and looked from side to side.

"Yes but, we didn't start in a graveyard." John pointed out.

"Yeah, what are we doing here?" Amy asked.

"Don't know. Probably causally linked somehow. Doesn't matter." He said, turning back to the TARDIS and shouting into it, "Extractor fans on!" The smoke cleared from the room and John couldn't help but wonder why he didn't do that from the beginning, it would have sucked all the air from the fires.

"Well, we're going to get there somehow. We're in the rest of the book." Amy said, flipping through pages.

"Doing what?" John asked, putting his head next to the ginger's

"Page 43, the Doctor's going to break something."

"I'm what?" The Doctor still couldn't hear her clearly, smoke in his ears or something.

Amy reads from the book, "'Why do you have to break mine', I asked the Doctor. He frowned and said, 'Because Amy read it in a book and now I have no choice.'"

"Oh clever writing." John remarked, "What am I doing?" He asked excitedly, turning the page.

"Stop! No! No! Stop! You can't read ahead. You mustn't. And you can't do that." The Doctor exclaimed, John jerked his hands back from the book.

"But we've already been reading it." John said, confused.

"Just the stuff that's happening now, in parallel with us. That's as far as we go." The Doctor warned, taking the book from her.

"But it could help us find Rory." Amy said.

"And Sherlock." John added.

"And if you read ahead and find that one of them dies?" The Doctor held the book to their faces, they both looked down, ashamed, "This isn't any old future, guys, it's ours. Once we know what's coming, it's fixed. I'm going to break something, because you told me that I'm going to do it. No choice now."

"Time can be rewritten." Amy said, John couldn't help but feel like that was a good line.

"Not once you've read it. Once we know what's coming, it's written in stone." The Doctor said, turning and heading back into the TARDIS. John stood up from his position on a gravestone. He glanced down at it before heading into the box after the red head.

"Rory Arthur Williams?" John said quietly. He wondered for a moment what Rory's full name was before he ran into the blue box.

**Tisk Tisk, don't read random graves John! **

**Did you like it? I hope so.**

**NIGHT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm almost done with my screen play, this makes me happy!**

**Enjoy!**

"Okay, landing a plane in a timey wimey blizzard. I could push through, but if I'm out by a nanosecond, the engines will phase and I'll shatter the planet. I need landing lights." The Doctor said, John wondered how an entire planet could be shattered, but decided against asking.

"Landing lights?" He asked instead.

"Yes, I need a signal to lock on to. What did she say? Early what dynasty?" The Doctor tried to remember but couldn't.

"Hold on..." Amy flipped through the pages again, "Ah, 'Early Qin dynasty'"

"Alright, hold on!" He pulled a lever and off they went. As soon as the room stopped shaking he threw the doors of the TARDIS open and John and Amy followed. They ran into a bunch of people, working on vases.

"Did we just... Travel back in time?" John asked Amy.

"Oh, yeah. You haven't done this before! Only through space right? Yeah we're in the early Qin dynasty I guess." Amy answered as the Doctor ran into someone, holding up his psychic paper.

"Hello! Yes! Special commission from the Emperor!" He smiled excitedly and was taken to a room. The other two followed in suit, John confused as to how he got them to comply so easily.

"What's that?" John asked.

"Uh... Psychic paper? I don't know, he doesn't use it much." Amy responded as the Doctor sat down and began carving into a vase.

**010101010101010101010101010**

The overweight man helped River remove her coat, Sherlock refused to remove his. He began looking around and spotted a vase, the words began to translate into 'Yowzah'.

"Melody..." He said, not wanting to break River's cover, "You might want to see this." She walked next to him and gazed at the vase.

"Hello Sweetie." She said, and began typing into her vortex manipulator.

Sherlock began deducing, "Let's see, crime boss with a collecting fetish. Whatever you don't let anyone else see has got to be your favourite."

"Or possibly your girlfriend." River added, walking over to a set of curtains. She pulls them open to reveal a very angry looking angel chained up.

"What is that!" Sherlock asked quietly, River smirked at the overweight gentleman.

"So, girlfriend, then." She said, continuing to type into her manipulator.

"What are you doing?" The man asked, Sherlock couldn't take his eyes off of the statue.

"Oh, you know, texting a boy." She quipped, looking to Sherlock for a laugh, but he was too enthralled, deducing the statue, to have noticed.

"I see he's captivated by the angel... These things are all over, but people don't seem to notice. It never moves while you're looking." The man remarked.

"Oh, I know how they work." River warned.

"So I understand. Melody Malone, the detective who investigates Angels." He replied.

"Badly damaged." Sherlock said, wanting to move closer, but deciding against it.

"I wanted to know if it could feel pain." He said, Sherlock's eyes widened as he realized it was indeed alive.

"You realise it's screaming? The others can hear." River said, anger tinging her tone.

"Is that why you need all the locks?" Sherlock and River looked back at the man, who had moved slightly to the back of the room. He flipped a light switch and River felt something grab her wrist. When they were turned back on, Sherlock stumbled back slightly at the realisation that the angel had indeed moved and grabbed onto River.

"You're going to tell me all about these creatures. And you're going to do it quickly." The man demanded.

"The Angels are predators. They're deadly. What do you want with them?" River asked, slightly panicked, but still trying not to let it show as she tried to tug her wrist away from the creatures grasp.

"I'm a collector. What collector could resist these? I'm only human." He responded.

"That's exactly what they're thinking." Sherlock said, squinting his eyes at the statue. Suddenly all the lights begin to flicker on and off and a wheezing is heard. The room shook, and a slight wind kicked up.

"What's that? What's happening? Is it an earthquake?" The man panicked and began running around the house. The wheezing became louder, and the wind really kicked up, blowing around all the loose papers it could.

"What is it?" Sherlock asked, but he began realising it was the TARDIS trying to land.

"Oh, you bad boy. You could burn New York." River said as the man ran back into the room.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"It means, Mister Grayle, just you wait till my husband gets home." River said, smirking and looking back to the angel. Grayle ran out of the room and into the foyer just in time for the TARDIS to bump up agains the stair case and land with a large gust of wind. Large enough to send the man flying backwards. Amy ran out of the TARDIS and began searching everywhere for Rory.

"Come on!" John shouted, heading for the door.

"One moment, final checks." The Doctor said, licking his palm and smoothing his hair.

"Really?" John rolled his eyes and ran out of the box, searching for his detective. The Doctor checked his breath, straightened his bow tie and winked at himself in a reflective plate before strolling off the TARDIS. John had already found Sherlock.

"She's in there." Sherlock said, rolling his eyes and pulling John into a hug.

"Sorry I'm late honey, traffic was hell." He smirked and River shot him a flirtatious glance before averting her eyes back to the angel. The Doctor knelt down next to Grayle and looked him over.

"He's in shock, he'll be fine." Sherlock said.

"Not if I get loose!" River said from the other room, they walked in there. John gasped at the angel.

"What is that? That's a weeping angel?" John exclaimed. The Doctor walked up next to his wife and got playfully close.

"Is that what it's called? How idiotic." Sherlock remarked.

"Where are we now, Dr. Song? How's prison?" The Doctor said into River's ear, she smirked and turned her face into him.

"Oh I was pardoned ages ago, and it's professor Song, to you."

"Pardoned?" The Doctor asked.

"Mmm," She laughed, "Turns out the person I killed never existed in the first place. Apparently, there's no record of him. It's almost as if someone's gone around deleting himself from every database in the universe."

"You said I got too big." The Doctor said, moving his hand up her arm. Sherlock was getting tired of their incessant flirting and turned to John.

"Rory got taken away. They said he'd be with the babies... Not sure what that meant." He said.

"I'll tell Amy." He said, squeezing Sherlock's hand once before running to find her.

"She's holding you very tight." Sherlock remarked, breaking up the scene in front of him.

"At least she didn't send me back in time." River said.

"I doubt she's strong enough." The Doctor scanned the angel.

"Well, I need a hand back, so which is it going to be? Are you going to break my wrist or hers?" River asked, and the Doctor looked at her sorrowfully, "Oh, no. Really? Why do you have to break mine?"

"Because Amy read it in a book, and now I have no choice." He replied, Sherlock's eyebrows raised at that statement. He turned to see Amy and John standing in the doorway.

"You see?" The Doctor said to them. They exchanged a look.

"What book?" River asked.

"Your book. Which you haven't written yet, so we can't read." The Doctor pulled out the book and held it up to River.

"I see. I don't like the cover much." River said, and the Doctor shrugged.

"But if River's going to write that book, she'd make it useful, yeah?" Amy asked.

"I'll certainly try. But we can't read ahead, it's too dangerous." She said.

"I know, but there must be something we can look at." Amy said, exasperated.

"What, a page of handy hints?" John asked.

"Yes, previews, only spoiler free?" The Doctor asked.

"Chapter titles." Sherlock and Amy said at the same time. The Doctor widened his eyes hopefully and opened the book up to that page. He scanned through every title.

"He's in the cellar!" He shouted, Amy wasted no time.

"Gimme!" She said and the Doctor threw her the sonic. She grabbed onto John and they ran for the cellar. The Doctor continued to read the chapter titles, becoming increasingly more uneasy with each one. He stomped on the ground.

"Doctor?" Sherlock asked, "Doctor, what is it?"

"What's wrong? Tell me. Doctor? Doctor, what is it, tell me." River said, and the Doctor cried out, looking at his wife, "Okay, I know that face. Calm down. Calm down! Talk to me. Doctor!"

"No! Get your wrist out. You get your wrist out without breaking it!" He said, walking up to her, his face wild.

"How?" She asked.

"I don't know. Just do it. Change the future!" The Doctor said, walking away, Sherlock gave River a look before following after the wild Time Lord.

John and Amy walked down into the cellar, Amy had the sonic lit up like a flash light.

"That's a very helpful device." John remarked, squinting into the darkness to look for Rory. They heard movement from down the stairs.

"Rory?" Amy asked, the Doctor bounded down the stairs.

"Not Rory, angels, baby angels." He warned, and began to pull the two of them back up the stairs.

"Did they get Rory?" John asked.

"Where is he?" Amy cried, "Did they take him?"

"Yes, I think so... Yes." The Doctor replied sorrowfully as they ran up the stairs and slammed the door.

"So, is this what's going to happen? We just keep chasing him and they keep pulling him further back?" Amy asked, almost defeated.

"He isn't back in time." River came out of the room, her jacket back on, "I'm reading a displacement, but there are no temporal markers. He's been moved in space, not in time, and it's not that far from here by the look of it."

"You got out." Sherlock said quizzically, looking the woman over. His eyes landed on her wrist.

"So, where is he?" John asked, sitting on the stairs next to Amy.

"Well, come on, come on, come on, where is he?" The Doctor asked, his tone excited.

"If it was that easy, I'd get you to do it." River said wryly, smirking at the man.

"How did you get your wrist out without breaking it?" Sherlock questioned, though he knew the truth already.

"He asked, I did. Problem?" She looked at the detective, her eyes pleading him to stop asking.

"You just changed the future." The Doctor kissed her cheek.

"It's called marriage, honey. Now, hush, I'm working." She replied, her other arm still hanging by her side.

"She's good, have you noticed? Really, really good." The Doctor praised, Sherlock looked at him and back at River.

"Ah, wherever it is, it's within a few blocks. There's a car out front. Shall we steal it?" River suggested.

"Show me!" The Doctor exclaimed, grabbing River's free hand, she winced in pain. He lifted up her hand to reveal it was purple and swollen. He looked back at Sherlock and back to River, his eyes growing angry and hurt. Amy jumped up off the stairs and she grabbed the book and device from River. She motioned for her daughter to sit and she did. The Doctor still stood in place, his hands remained up as if they were still holding onto River.

"Doctor?" Amy asked, and he sucked in a breath and turned to her. He took the device from her and began typing into it. Sherlock walked over to John and River. He beckoned for John to stand and the soldier complied. He shot River a meaningful glance and she smiled sadly at him.

"Okay, when all those numbers on both units go to zero, that's when we've got a lock, okay? It's how we find Rory." The Doctor said, handing Amy the book and locator.

"Got it." Amy said, she John and Sherlock stepped away to give the two of them a moment.

Meanwhile, Rory was walking into the Winter Quay.

**I like adding in Sherlock and John. It's fun. I'm probably going to start straying from the story a bit more once they get to the hotel... apartment... whatever the hell the Winter Quay is. The house of angels. ha. That should be a show. It'd be terrifying.**


	12. Chapter 12

Sherlock and Amy were busy fussing over locking a signal onto Rory's location while John was spying on River and the Doctor. He wasn't trying to be nosy, he was just curious as to how their relationship worked. He saw the Doctor take River's wrist in his hands, and they lit up gold. His eyes widened as River's face contorted with anger.

"No, no, no! Stop it, stop that!" River shouted, and the Doctor lifted her hand up to his lips, kissing it gently. John could tell it wouldn't end well. Amy looked back as River slapped the Doctor across the face, shouting about embarrassment, and stormed out, leaving the Doctor on the stairs calling her name.

"River!" He splayed out on the stairs, exasperated. John could tell he had no clue what he did wrong. Amy rolled her eyes and walked over to him, handing him the book and locator, she followed River out the doors. John and Sherlock went and sat by the Doctor.

"How's your face, doc?" John asked, a small smirk on his face.

"I have no idea why she slapped me! I was just healing her wrist. It's what husbands and wives do, isn't it? Fix things that get broken." The Doctor ran a hand through his hair and tapped the locator.

"Seems reasonable." Sherlock shrugged, John looked at him, smiling softly.

"What was that gold stuff that came out of your hands?" John asked.

"Conserved regeneration energy. She wasn't very happy about me using it on her."

"And the thing she said about you being a sentimental idiot?" John pried, he needed to know all the facts before he could draw a conclusion.

"She gave me the kiss of death when she first regenerated into the form you see... Then to keep me alive she transferred all her remaining regenerations to me. Thus saving my life, but ending any chance of her ever regenerating again. When she dies in this form, she's gone for good." The Doctor explained, his face becoming somber. Sherlock caught a hint of grief, and drew the conclusion that he's already seen River die at some point along his time line.

"I understand why she's so upset." John said. Both the Doctor and Sherlock looked at him.

"You do?" The Doctor asked, "Then please explain, because I don't get it." Sherlock said nothing, he just tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at his flatmate.

"It's not easy being in love with someone you're not sure can love you back the same way. River knows you've loved before, and that love will never be erased from your heart... And it's hard being the replacement. What you were doing was showing her that you do love her, and you're willing to use your regeneration energy on her. But she took it as you wasting it because it's what you think you're supposed to do. That you felt obligated." John explained, "You need to show her that she's not just a replacement, that she's got her own place in your heart."

"How do I do that?" Asked the Doctor, his brow knitted together in thought.

"It'll come to you, I'm sure." John half smiled and the locator started beeping, the Doctor jumped up and ran out the door. Sherlock and John waited a moment before following.

"That was very wise of you, John Watson." Sherlock said smiling somewhat sadly.

"Yeah well I'm glad you listened." John said, "Because I was saying it to you just as much as I was to him. And I meant it." Sherlock thought for a moment, absorbing the information he'd gathered before smirking.

"I always listen to you." He replied simply.

"Liar." John laughed as they walked out the door.

"He's at a place called Winter Quay... The car? Yes?" The Doctor said, motioning to the vehicle, "Let's go..." He paused briefly, feeling his pocket and pulling out the key he'd acquired after their capture of Kovarian. He stared at the key, confused for a moment and then gulped.

"Doctor? What is it? Are we goin?" Amy asked, holding the car door open. Sherlock was staring at him with the same confused, but calculating, look.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go!" He exclaimed climbing into the car. John, Sherlock and Amy got in as well, and River drove them to the Winter Quay. While in the car, Sherlock looked at the Doctor, who was still holding onto the key.

"What is that?" He asked, the Doctor gave a startled look when he heard the deep baritone voice.

"I found it on the ground in the warehouse that Kovarian took us." He replied simply. Sherlock took the key from him and examined it.

"Winter Quay, 802." He read the red tag, "Do you think it has something to do with Rory and the Angels?"

"I don't see how it could... No one can work with the angels... They're not really the type of species that plays well with others." The Doctor explained.

"Doctor, did you say Kovarian?" Amy asked from the front seat, River gripped the steering wheel tightly upon hearing the name. The Doctor nodded.

"And now you have a key that says Winter Quay?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied. Amy gave him a harsh look, her eyes narrowed.

"Could the silence work with them?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said, "And you know I don't like not knowing."

"But Doctor... If the silence are forgotten as soon as you look away... They could be planting these ideas in their heads. Telling them to go after us." Amy suggested, "Why else would they have gone after Rory in the city and no one else?"

"That makes sense." John said, trying to help.

"The angels are quantum locked, yes?" Sherlock said, "And you say the silence are forgotten as soon as you look away?"

"That's mildly terrifying. How many times have I seen one..." John asked.

"You haven't, they're not in our universe." Sherlock reminded him.

"Oh yeah." John said, relieved.

"What's your point, Sherlock?" Amy reminded the detective, who's thoughts started turning toward the pretty blonde next to him.

"Right, so what I'm thinking is... Could the silence effectively plant these ideas in the minds of the angels, if they just forget everything about their encounter with them? Unless perhaps because the angels are a unique species, maybe they can retain the memory of the silence?"

"The silence can effectively plant ideas in anyone's mind. We met a orphanage caretaker who was insane because of it." Amy revealed, River glanced over solemnly, remembering the orphanage.

"We're here." River said, pulling up outside the Winter Quay.

"We can figure out this whole ordeal once we have my husband back." Amy said, determined, as she climbed out of the car. The rest of the group followed after her and into the building.

**The Silence would be the perfect candidates for Inception. Dontchathink? **

**OOH! SOMEONE SHOULD WRITE A SILENCE/INCEPTION CROSSOVER! No? Nah, I wouldn't want to read that either... heh...**


	13. Chapter 13

"So you mean to tell me that these angel things are all over this city?" John asked as they walked into the building.

"Apparently so." River replied, checking the halls as they entered.

"I wonder if the statue of liberty is one." John joked.

"Don't be stupid." Sherlock said, "I think if lady liberty was an angel, everyone would have noticed by now."

"One can never be so sure when it comes to the angels. They're capable of anything." The Doctor shouted from the front of the procession.

"Except movement when someone is looking." Sherlock muttered under his breath, John nudged him playfully, smiling as they loaded themselves into the lift. They rode it up to the eighth floor.

"He's close." River remarked, looking at her locator.

"Rory!" Amy shouted. They got off the lift and started for 802, she shouted for him again. This time there was a reply.

"Amy!" Rory called from inside 802. The Doctor tested the key in the door and it did indeed fit.

"Curiouser, and curiouser." He muttered to himself, River and John were startled by an angel at the end of the hall.

"Doctor, look at this!" River shouted.

"Why is it smiling?" John asked, fear poking at his ribcage.

The Doctor seemed to notice the Ponds and Sherlock were in room 802, "Amy, Rory, Sherlock! Get out of here! Don't look at anything and don't touch!" They heard a rustling from the bedroom.

"Who is that?" Amy asked, walking towards the sound.

"Amy, I don't think that's a good idea." Sherlock mentioned, but it was too late. The person was calling out for her.

"Amy, Amy, please. Please" He kept saying. He was holding out his hand and Amy took it.

"Rory?" She asked, looking at the older version of her husband and then back at the younger one, "He's you." She said sadly.

"Amy." The older man said one last time before he went motionless, his hand dropping from Amy's.

"Alright, would someone please tell me what's going on?" Rory asked, still not sure where he was, how he got there, or what year they were in.

"I'm sorry, Rory. But you just died." Sherlock said, looking at the older man in bed and back to the younger one in front of him.

"This place is policed by the angels, every time you try to escape, they send you back in time again." The Doctor explained to him.

"So this place belongs to them? They built it?" Amy asked, still next to the dead older version of Rory.

"Displacing someone back in time creates time energy, and that is what the Angels feed on. But normally, it's a one off, a hit and run." The Doctor said, racking his brain for the answer to the Winter Quay mystery.

"But if they could keep hold of their victims, feed off their time energy over and over again." Sherlock added.

"That's it! This place is a farm. A battery farm. How many Angels in New York?" The Doctor asked, turning to River who was backing in the doorway with John right behind her.

"It's like they've taken over every statue in the city." She slammed the door shut behind them.

"The Angels have taken Manhattan because they can, because they've never had a food source like this one." Said the Doctor.

"The city that never sleeps." Sherlock added as they could hear slow and heavy footsteps coming from outside the window.

"That'd be lady liberty." John said to Sherlock quietly.

"What was that?" Rory asked frantically.

"I don't know. But I think they're coming for you." The Doctor said, John rolled his eyes.

"Why does no one listen to me?" He asked himself, Sherlock smirked down at him.

"What does that mean? What is going to happen to me? What is physically going to happen?" Rory was beginning to panic.

"The Angels will come for you. They'll zap you back in time to this very spot, thirty, forty years ago. And you'll live out the rest of your life in this room, until you die in that bed." The Doctor pointed at the bedroom.

"And will Amy be there?"

"No." The Doctor and Sherlock said at the same time. Rory closed his eyes for a moment still in disbelief.

"How do you know?" Amy asked.

"Because he was so pleased to see you again." Sherlock responded as the Doctor couldn't find the words to tell his best friend that her husband would die without her.

"Well, they haven't taken him yet." John interrupted.

"Yeah, what if I just run? What if I just get the hell out of here? Then that never happens." Rory said, liking John's interruption.

"It's already happened. Rory, you've just witnessed your own future." The Doctor said.

"Doctor, he's right." River exclaimed.

"No, he isn't." The Doctor challenged.

"If Rory got out, it would create a paradox." Said Professor Song. The footsteps sounded again, causing the room to shake.

"What is that?" Amy asked, looking all around.

"Just the huddled masses yearning." John said, receiving an amused look from Sherlock but a confused one from everyone else.

"This is the Angels' food source. The paradox poisons the well. It could kill them all. This whole place would literally unhappen." River said, ignoring the jokes from the soldier.

"It would be almost impossible." The Doctor said, his hearts racing.

"Loving the almost." River smirked.

"But to create a paradox like that takes almost unimaginable power. What have we got, eh? Tell me. Come on, what?" The Doctor queried.

"I won't let them take him. That's what we've got." Amy stepped in front of her husband protectively.

"Whatever that thing is, it's getting closer." John shouted, reminding them that there was indeed something big coming for them.

"Rory, even if you got out, you'd have to keep running for the rest of your life. They would be chasing you for ever." The Doctor explained, Rory took a deep breath.

"Well, then. Better get started." Amy smirked, opening the apartment door and seeing a collection of angels waiting just outside, "Husband, run!" She said, grabbing his hand and making a run for it. The lights begin to flicker.

"River, I'm not sure this can work." The Doctor said, River grabbed his hand, ready to run too.

"Husband, shut up." River said and the lights flickered again, the angels were suddenly in the room, earning a yelp from John, who looked at Sherlock.

"Don't expect me to call you husband." Sherlock said, "But I will grab your hand." He did just that and the four of them stood back to back as the Doctor aimed his sonic at the light to keep it on. The angels were in the room and they didn't know what to do. Sherlock kept his eyes on the angels as he tore a mirror off the wall. He held it between him and the angels, making sure they couldn't touch him.

"We can't keep doing this." John said.

"Any ideas?" River asked.

"I've got one. The usual! Run!" The Doctor said and they made a break for it. Sherlock held the mirror in one hand behind him, and Johns in his other as they headed for the staircase. The angels were filling that as well.

"Okay, fire escape?" The Doctor said and they made a run for that instead. As they climbed up the side of the building, they could hear Amy and Rory talking. Sherlock and John made it up and over first, John catching sight of the statue of liberty.

"Told you!" He joked, before he turned to see the Ponds on the edge.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"Together, or not at all." He heard Amy say to Rory.

The Doctor climbed over the edge in time to shout, "What the hell are you doing!" John watched in horror, having slight flashbacks to Sherlock and St. Barts. The Detective seemed to notice this and grabbed a hold of his hand.

"I'm right here." He said quietly.

"Changing the future." Amy said, "It's called marriage." Without looking away from the other the Ponds fell off the roof of the Winter Quay, the Doctor shouted Amy's name and John flinched, closing his eyes he could picture him doing to same as Sherlock jumped. The detective pulled his blogger into his arms and stroked his hair, trying to calm him as the world around them began sparking and glowing white.

"Doctor, what's happening?" River asked, looking around.

"The paradox! It's working!" The Doctor suddenly became much happier, "The paradox is working!" The world was washed out and suddenly they were standing in front of the TARDIS in a graveyard. Sherlock still had John in his arms, and the Doctor and River went into the box and came out holding cleaning supplies. The detective placed a kiss on the shorter mans forehead and they went in search of the Ponds, who they saw bolt straight up a few yards away.

"Where are we?" Rory asked.

"Back where we started." John replied.

"You collapsed the timeline. The paradox worked. We all pinged back where we belong." The Doctor shouted, running over to them.

"What, in a graveyard?" Rory laughed slightly.

"This happened the last time. Why always here?" Amy asked. John shrugged and Sherlock's eyes narrowed, this new piece of information causing his head to reel. He quickly darted his eyes around the cemetery.

"Does it matter? We got lucky. We could've blown New York off the planet. I can't ever take the Tardis back there. The timelines are too scrambled. I could have lost you both." The Doctor hugged them, "Don't ever do that again."

"What did we do? We fixed it. We solved the problem." Rory said.

"I was talking to myself." The Doctor said, John parted his mouth slightly, in confusion. As he caught sight of Sherlock he noticed something was going on.

"What's up Sherlock?" John asked.

"Something's not right..." He replied, John started pulling him back toward the TARDIS with the others. River began to clean the TARDIS and the Doctor joined her.

"It could do with a repaint." She joked.

"I've been busy!" He said. Sherlock tuned them out as he scoured the graveyard for any signs of stone statues. He caught sight of where one should be in the distance.

"Doctor." Rory shouted, "Look, next time, could we could just go to the pub?"

"I want go to the pub right now. Are there video games there? I love video games."

"Right. Family outing, then." River said, opening the door to the TARDIS and heading in with the Doctor. John remembered the headstone with Rory's name on it. He caught Rory looking at it.

"Hey, maybe you shouldn't be looking at grave stones, eh?" John joked, running up to the man. Amy looked at them from the doorway to the TARDIS. Sherlock searched and searched, knowing if he could just get the angel in his sights, it wouldn't be able to do any harm. He caught sight of it right behind Rory, it froze. And his eyes widened, he made his way for them.

"Rory!" Sherlock said.

"Amy, come and see this." Rory beckoned.

"What?" Amy asked, noticing Sherlock's panic.

"There's a gravestone here for someone with the same-" He was cut off.

"Rory behind you!" The detective said as he reached them, he pulled John back, reaching for Rory as well.

"What?" Amy's smile vanished as Rory turned, stumbling back into the detective and away from the angel.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted and they came running out of the TARDIS.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Rory said, panicked.

"It's a survivor. Very weak, but keep your eyes on it." The Doctor shouted.

"That's what we're doing." John said, trying to stand back up, though he was currently in a Rory/Sherlock sandwich. The Doctor scanned the angel with his sonic. He noticed the angel's hand was almost outstretched fully, her finger was in a point.

"She was trying to zap someone." He said, looking at the three men toppled on the ground.

"She was going after Rory." Amy said, "Sherlock stopped her." The three guys finally made it up off the grass and Amy embraced the detective before embracing her husband. John's curiosity got the better of him, and he looked to Rory.

"Keep your eyes on her, would ya?" He asked.

"Of course." Rory said as John walked around behind the angel and peeked at the gravestone that moments prior had Rory's name on it, but it was blank.

**TBH, I don't like Clara. Therefore, had the Pond's never gotten sent back in time, then we wouldn't have to deal with her. Had the Doctor just gone to, oh idk whenever the novel from river was PUBLISHED, he probably could have picked them up from that time. Doubt that the 1940's were scrambled. But who am I to judge? **

**I raise my fist to the sky and shout, "MOOOFFFAAAATTTTT!" **

**Fear not, for this is not the end.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday! It was a long day! Here ye go! [=**

The Doctor bounded into the TARDIS, his five companions close behind him. They slammed the door shut and he immediately set about the panel, with River close by.

"Doctor, where are we going?" Amy asked, she had yet to release Rory's hand, but he didn't mind. Sherlock and John crashed down on the stairs, their hands were intertwined as well. They hadn't said a word yet, but the unspoken feeling of relief that washed over both of them was enough for now. They were safe, there were no angels in the TARDIS.

"We're going to Sherlock's universe." He replied simply, narrowing his eyes at the screen in front of him. He flipped a switch and the room began to shake. River took over, smoothing everything out.

"What are we going to do there?" She asked again.

"We're going to sit down with Madame Kovarian and figure out everything she knows. She's connected to all the things that have been happening, I know she is." The Doctor plopped down on the stairs next to Sherlock and John.

"You mean everything? As in the Daleks, Dinosaurs, Boxes..." Rory said.

"No... But Moriarty, the Time Lords, the Angels... She's involved somehow. I just don't know exactly how..." He rubbed his temples and rested his elbows on his knees. Sherlock perked up at the mention of Moriarty's name.

"You think he's involved in all this?" John asked, reading the detective's mind.

"There has to be some connection in there." The Doctor replied.

"You think Madame Kovarian is connected to that psychopath?" Amy asked.

"I don't know for sure! I've said that!" The Doctor snapped, "But I will find out."

**01010101010101010101010101010101010**

_Five Months Previous:_

_He tapped his fingers on the table as he watched her being brought back to see him. He took in her appearance, the pencil skirt, the curves, the black hair tied into a bun... The eyepatch. He laughed to himself, imagining who put her in such a fashion accessory, and what she did to them once she discovered the depth of her wrath. His right hand man brought her into the room, pushing the door open and shoving her in._

_"Leave us." He said and the man turned away, the door slamming shut behind him. He stood from the table and walked up to the woman, "How can I help you?" _

_"On the contrary, It's I who would like to help you." She replied as he stood next to her, sizing her up. She was tall and at his best he was the same height as her. _

_"Pity." He said quietly, "How can you help me?" _

_"I've got some information that might concern your Mr. Holmes." She said the name slowly, almost as if she was repulsed to say it aloud._

_"What do you know about Sherlock? I know lots about him. Old friends, he and I." He tapped his fingers together in a few random beats. The beats that have infiltrated his mind, that have been beating incessantly since he'd cheated death. They'd appeared seemingly out of nowhere and now they wouldn't go away. She smiled, her full red lips not parting. He decided he liked her not smiling._

_"I said it might concern him. You see... This might sound crazy..."_

_"I like crazy." He breathed, walking away from her and sitting at his table._

_"Good... Because you see Mr. Moriarty... I'm not from this universe." She sat across from him and he leaned forward, placing his hands in front of him on the table._

_"Interesting... Where are you from then?" He began tapping, she glanced down briefly, and smirked before continuing._

_"A parallel universe where aliens exist... I'm an alien in fact." She laughed, "And there's a certain race... Called the Time Lords."_

_"Sounds boring." He almost yawned._

_"Not at all." She said, "They're a pompous race, they pride themselves in the ability to travel in all of time and space. In fact they reign over it, govern it, police it. They're the creator of the Shadow Proclamation and the keepers of the time vortex. They hold themselves higher than all of us normal races. Well that is they did, until they became greedy. They went mad with power, and when it came to the time war, there was only one man who dared end them. He's called the Doctor, and he's the worst of them all."_

_"The Doctor?" Jim smirked, he imagined a little John Watson running around in time and space fighting little green aliens with Sherlock Holmes at his side, his co captain. His smile faded as he gathered himself and looked back to the woman in front of him, "Please get to your point Miss Kovart..."_

_"Kovarian..." She corrected, "I have a feeling that the Doctor will be drawn here soon." _

_"Why's that?" _

_"Well there are some Time Lords... cowards, traitors, refugees, whatever you want to call them, who slipped into this universe and changed their DNA, became humans... Loaded their subconsciousness into a pocket watch, they have the technology to do so... And are living their lives as humans."_

_"And do you think Sherlock is one of them?" He laughed, "Nah, Sherlock's interesting, but he's not THAT interesting."_

_"No, I don't think he is... But his little pathologist, Molly Hooper is." Moriarty couldn't stifle his laughter. The laugh ripped through the room, upsetting the rafters._

_"Oh please. Molly Hooper? She's SO incredibly ordinary." He rolled his eyes and brought his fist up underneath his chin, "You see I dated her for about a week. I know a thing or two about her. And she's hopelessly in love with Sherlock Holmes, so much so that it took him dying for her to finally move on. She even got herself a little boyfriend. He looked just like the world famous consulting detective of course, good old Tom... But then Sherlock came back and it wasn't long before she dumped poor Tom. But she doesn't know the detective's in love with his blogger. Oh no, it would ruin her." He laughed a bit, batting his eye lashes at Kovarian._

_"She has a watch." She said, filing away the information about the boyfriend._

_"Lot's of people have watches Koravan... Doesn't mean they're aliens." He smiled at her, half apologetically, half sarcastically. He looked at the non-existant watch on his wrist, "Oh look at that, time's up. Time to go!" She didn't move._

_"They'll come here, and when they do, you should know that they will come for you. You have to know what to watch out for." _

_"And what's that?" He feigned fear._

_"A blue police box that appears out of nowhere." She replied, still unmoving._

_"I'll be sure to keep an eye out for it." He laughed, "SEBASTIAN!" He shouted, the man came through the door and clasped Kovarian's upper arm, pulling her from her seat, "Take our friend Miss Karavia away now. Give her a parting gift." Moran nodded and dragged the confused Kovarian out of the room. Taking her to the door of the building and shoving her through it._

_"Here." He said, pushing two syringes at her._

_"What's this?" _

_"Sedative... You'll need it if you want to take Hooper." He slammed the door in her face and she walked away exasperated and confused as she glanced down at the needles in her hand. Sebastian walked back into the room where Moriarty was sitting at his table, over joyed._

_"Did she take them?" He asked, a smirk growing._

_"Yes sir." Sebastian replied, Moriarty waved him away and he was left alone in the room. He pulled out his watch and caressed the etching on top. He didn't need to open it to know the time, somehow he always just knew. But he didn't want to open it yet, it wasn't time, though he wasn't completely sure how he knew that. It must have been the beats._

_"Soon..."_

**I get weird ideas... I came up with this one at work, but couldn't write it down cause I had to actual work stuff... And then I wrote it and clicked save but it disappeared AGAIN! DAMN YOU FANFICTION! So I rewrote it. Yay!**

** But uh yeah... This story is going to go on FOREVER! **


	15. Chapter 15

The Doctor sat on the TARDIS steps, his mind reeling. He thought back to the last time he'd come into contact with another Time Lord... The Master.

_"Use my name"  
"Master, I'm sorry"  
"Tough"_

It didn't make sense, if there were Time Lords slipping into Sherlock's universe, how did Kovarian know. He had a feeling the story she gave him was a lie. It was too simple.

_"But it's fantastic, isn't it? The Time Lord's restored!" _

He shook his head, sending the thoughts away. He watched the Master walk into the light, he went with Gallifrey, with Rassilon. There's no way he could have slipped into Sherlock's universe. And either way, he shouldn't want to see him again, no, the friend he once had was long gone, dead. Though his last act was a heroic one, it didn't change the fact that he was rightfully insane. The high council saw to that.

"Doctor?" Sherlock asked softly, the Time Lord snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the the detective, whose brow was furrowed in worry.

"Yes?" He asked.

"What are you thinking?" Sherlock asked, tilting his head.

"I'm thinking about my people..." He said with a sad smile. Amy placed a hand on his shoulder, her eyes filled with worry and sadness.

"Any one in particular?" The detective deduced.

"The Master." He said.

"Sounds like a narcissist. " John muttered.

"The one whose watch you found at the arena?" Sherlock asked, "I thought you said that he saved the world in the end... Meaning he's dead..."

"I don't know whether he's dead or alive. He's been successful at staying alive many times. I've gotten rid of him far too many times to count actually... But he always comes back." The Doctor twisted his mouth.

"So you think there's a reason you found his watch?" Sherlock squinted, looking at the ground.

"It's always a possibility that he slipped into this universe from Gallifrey along with all the others... Put his subconscious into someone, but then immediately loaded it back into the watch..."

"What's the point of that?" John asked.

"I don't know... This is all just speculation anyways..." The Doctor shook off the feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. Nervousness, dread, a bit of joy.

"We're here. At the Yard... You said you needed Lestrade?" River asked and the three men on the stairs stood.

"Yes. We need to have a chat with him."

"Well it shouldn't be too much longer after you left. About ten minutes since you took the TARDIS to pick up the Ponds." River assured them.

"Great, let's go!" The Doctor seemed to gain back some excitement as they all exited the box. They walked into the building and headed straight for Lestrade's office.

"He's busy." Sally Donovan said as they reached Greg's door.

"Doing what? We need him." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"He's with someone. Shouldn't bother him." She rolled her eyes, "Who are all these people?" She asked, observing the Doctor, Amy, River and Rory.

"My friends." Sherlock smiled.

"Is that so?" She said, "So it's not just lover boy anymore? Are you all going to be coming to crime scenes and interfering in police business?" She clicked her pen a couple times and Sherlock smirked, moving to open the door but it was already being swung open. He was suddenly face to face with his brother.

"Mycroft?" He asked, the elder Holmes brother inhaled sharply.

"I thought you were going off on adventures with the Doctor?" He asked, straightening up, adjusting his waistcoat, which felt a bit too tight at the moment.

"We did... Time machine." He replied simply and Mycroft shrugged, trying to pass the group of people at the door.

"What... Are you doing here?" John asked, a small smirk forming on his face. Mycroft rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't get any bright ideas Dr. Watson." He said, "I was simply having a conversation with Gregory about the woman you apprehended today."

"Gregory?" Sherlock asked.

"Lestrade." Mycroft answered, "Honestly brother dear, you should really learn his name." He succeeded in pushing past the six people blocking his path and proceeded out of their view. Lestrade was sitting in his office, feet on the desk as per usual, sipping a cup of some beverage. He had a small smile growing.

"Please don't tell me you're going to start a relationship with Mycroft Holmes." John said, sitting in a chair.

"You started one with Sherlock." Lestrade answered, sitting up, laughing a bit, "Besides, I'm not gay."

"That's what John always used to say." Sherlock said, sitting in the chair next to his flatmate.

"I'm not." John said, "I looked it up... It's something called pansexual."

"They're just making things up now, aren't they?" Sherlock rolled his eyes and leaned against the arm of the chair as the other four people walked in the room.

"What do you need?" Lestrade asked.

"I need to speak with Madame Kovarian." The Doctor said.

"Her name is Nancy Donahugh here..." Lestrade replied, looking at the file on his desk, "She's still in lockdown downstairs... We could bring her to a room... Just nothing funny, ok?"

"Ok." The Doctor agreed and leaned back against the wall. Lestrade picked up the phone and dialed a number. After a few seconds of talking he hung up.

"They'll have her up here in ten."

**01010101010101010101010101010**

She was handcuffed to the table, and was leaning back in the chair. The Doctor and Sherlock walked into the room, she smirked.

"Did you have fun in Manhattan, Doctor?" She said, "A shame about Amy and Rory though. So sad." She feigned sorrow. She didn't know. The two men exchanged a look and decided not to tell her yet, "Maybe if I go with you, back to our universe, I can convince them to bring them back... Maybe not though."

"How?" The Doctor asked, sitting in one of the chairs, Sherlock sitting in the other.

"You know who I work with." She said, "It was too easy for them to infiltrate the angel's minds." She laughed, though without her eyepatch, she looked much less intimidating.

"Yes, I know all about the silence." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"You may think you do... But you know so little." She shook her head, "You know nothing of my order or what we swore to protect."

"The first question... Hidden in plain sight. Yes I know about it, Dorian told me." The Doctor explained and she smiled wider.

"Oh, so you know everything do you?" She tilted her head and looked at the detective, "How about you, Mr. Holmes... Are you following along?"

"I am." He replied shortly and leaned forward, "What's your connection to James Moriarty?" He got right to it.

"Who?" She asked, obviously lying, "Oh ok, you caught me. He gave me the sedatives to capture the Doctor and Molly Hooper. That's it."

"What else is there? What aren't you telling us?" Sherlock narrowed his eyes at her, "You know more than you want us to know."

"That information is my bargaining chip, Mr. Holmes. Don't take that away from me." She leaned forward, "I so want to bargain."

"Why did you need Amy and Rory gone?" The Doctor asked, letting a bit of anger out.

"Because I need you to be weak, Doctor. Without them, you're half the man you try to be. And that's what I want."

"I'm not a man. Don't think for a second that I am the same as any man." The Doctor growled. Sherlock couldn't help but think that the act he was putting on was extremely believable.

"Oh but you are. So human. You've spent so much time with them... At one point you even believed yourself to be part human... On your mother's side, yes?" She chuckled, "You should know that it's impossible for Time Lords and Humans to procreate."

"Not impossible, no." He answered.

"The Bad Wolf and the Metacrisis are a fluke. A once in a life time opportunity." She replied, the Doctor was stunned, how could she have possibly known about Rose?

"How..."

"My order, we're everywhere. We've been around much longer than you know." She laced her hands together, "And we've seen so much more than you think. We were there when the Dalek's stole the earth. We know about the anomaly you created. We were there when the Master changed everyone in the world into himself. We saw Gallifrey in the sky and we laughed. Then you saved the world and everything was right again. So mundane, always trying to save people. But do you know how much you hurt? You left the planet alone after that. Do you know of the earth quakes and tsunami's that occurred as Earth was righting its gravitational pull once more. There was a planet, in the sky, and you didn't think that'd have any effects whatsoever?" She finished, a smirk covering her face and the Doctor couldn't respond. Sherlock was absorbing the information, and decided he was glad he didn't have aliens in his universe.

"I couldn't have stopped that from happening." The Doctor said simply, softly.

"Yet you try anyway. You're a tyrant, Doctor. And you must be stopped." She concluded, sitting back, pleased with herself. Amy watched through the two way mirror, appalled at the smug woman. She decided she had to wipe that smirk off of her face.

"You may think you've won, Kovarian. But I can assure you, you will fall. And we will triumph." Amy said, barging into the room. The Doctor and Sherlock looked back and Madam Kovarian stared, her mouth agape. Amy narrowed her eyes at the woman and folded her arms across her chest, "Yeah, still here. And you'll never get back to our universe, so don't even try to ask."

"That's not possible." She said, "The instructions were clear."

"Unfortunately the angels can't survive through a paradox." The Doctor explained.

"Yes and they're powerless to eyes." Sherlock said, "Such an idiotic weakness." They stood from the table.

"We're done here." Amy said, turning to leave the room. Kovarian panicked and stammered.

"No wait, don't you want to know about the master's watch!" She blurted out. The Doctor smirked and turned back to her.

"Ok. Tell me about it."

"Take me to our universe." She tried.

"Tell me, and I'll consider it." The Doctor rested his hands on the table and leaned forward.

"I found the watch, opened in front of Moriarty's warehouse." She confessed.

"When?" Sherlock asked, his eyes widening.

"About four months ago."

**I don't even know... What? This is turning into a HUGE story. Chalk full of all your favorite baddies.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry about the wait... I've been watching Sherlock season 3 with a friend, cause she hasn't seen it yet.**

**It's glorious watching someone watch it for the first time, gives me all the happiness!**

**Enjoy!**

Sherlock stood silent and unmoving, the group tried to get his attention, but he wasn't paying them any.

"What's wrong with him?" Amy asked, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"He's in his mind palace... We won't be getting a response from him until he comes out of it." John replied, sitting in a chair in the now criminal-less interrogation room.

_Sherlock ran down the stairs, searching the corridors, he had to find it. The room. He knew it was around there somewhere, he never would have deleted it. He passed the hall with redbeard and came to it. The white room that held his deepest fear, his most fearsome foe._

_"Sherlock you've come home." He said, still in his straight jacket. Sherlock closed the door behind him and peered at Moriarty. It may have just been his mind's projection of the criminal but he was as real as ever._

_"How could I not have seen it."_

_"Don't be so hard on yourself. Not even I knew!" He leaned against the wall, shaking his head, "It's going to be sooooooo wonderful, now that I'm free."_

_"You're not free, you're in jail." Sherlock stepped forward, the floor becoming sticky._

_"Oh silly, silly Sherlock... Not for long." He walked forward, his feet not sticking and Sherlock fell to his knees._

_"I'll find you. I always do."_

_"Not this time."_

Sherlock gasped for air.

"And there he is." John said.

"That was only a minute, I thought he'd be in there for longer?" Lestrade asked, his brow knitted.

"We need to go to Moriarty, now." Sherlock said, walking away from the group, not saying anything more.

"I agree." The Doctor said sadly. They followed the detective.

"I guess I'll just arrange that then, shall I?" Lestrade said, hurrying after the group and pulling out his phone. He quickly made a phone call to the only person he could think of who would be able to arrange a meeting with the consulting criminal, "Hello? Yeah it's Greg... Hey, um... No not yet... But uh... They want to see Moriarty..." He listened to silence for a moment before receiving his response, "Alright, thanks... Yeah, if this doesn't take too long. Ok, you too... Goodbye Mycroft." He hung up and John looked back at him.

"You called Mycroft?" He asked, perplexed.

"Well, yeah... He's the only one I could think of..." John continued to look at him, "Oy, it's not what you think. We're friends. He said Sherlock was forcing him to find a friend, and that I seemed competent enough to be his..."

"Right." John rolled his eyes and smiled, facing forward once again.

**010101010101010101010101010101010**

"Sir, it's the bloke in number 5... He's..." A guard ran into the warden's office, a worried expression painted on his face.

"What is it, Simms?" The warden said, "Spit it out!"

"Well he's... Chanting, sir."

"What?" He stood from his desk and followed the guard out the door, "This better be good." They ran down the corridor and reached the cell in question. The warden flipped up the eye slot.

"One... two... three... four..." He sang, banging his head lightly on the wall.

"What are you goin on about in there Moriarty?!" He shouted at the man, but only received a slight smile in return as the inmate kept banging his head lightly on the wall.

"One... two... three... four..." He sat forward, glaring through the eye slot, "I... declare a... time war..." He growled the last the two words, as he began laughing, "Isn't that what you'd like! Oh great Lord President, isn't that what you so desire!"

"You're bloody bonkers." The warden let the cover fall and turned to the guard, "Don't let him go anywhere. He stays in his cell until we can get Holmes in here."

"Warden!" Another guard ran up to the two men at the cell door.

"What is it Smith?"

"Sherlock Holmes is here. He wants to see that one." He motioned to the cell door.

"Well that was quick."

**This is short... Just wanted to break it up a bit**

**Also, I'm not sure if the main guy in a british prison is a warden... But whatever, you understand what I'm talkin about!**


	17. Chapter 17

The consulting detective and the Time Lord sat in a room at a metal bench. The door buzzed and they saw him being brought in. James Moriarty, or who they thought could also possibly be the Master. He smiled at them as they sat him down and cuffed him to the bench.

"Oh my two favorite people." He said, tilting his head to the side, "To what do I owe this visit?"

"We need to ask you a few questions." Sherlock answered, resting his hands together in front of him.

"Alright..." He hesitated, "Shoot."

"What's your connection with Madame Kovarian." The Doctor asked straight forward.

"She came to me for help, like so many do." He smiled, "Next."

"What do you know of this watch." Sherlock placed the half broken fob watch on the table. Moriarty looked at it and laughed.

"It's a watch... Broken... So much more than it seems, though." He answered, looking at the time keeping device fondly.

"What do you know of the fall of Arcadia?" The Doctor asked suddenly. Moriarty snapped his head up and squinted at the Time Lord, a small smile forming and then disappearing.

"Arcadia, Arcadia, where for art thou Arcadia..." He frowned and shook his head, "Oh no I don't know much about that. Nope."

"Don't lie." The Doctor said, he could see it in his eyes.

"Oh alright," He sang, "You caught me."

"Have I?" The Doctor squinted, unsure.

"Sooooo many Daleks... Not enough defenses!" Moriarty tisked, "Should have known better. Sky trenches didn't hold up too well." His dangerous smile widened as Sherlock stared in confusion. The Doctor dropped his head and closed his eyes.

"So many what?" Sherlock asked, "If this is another game I can assure you I won't be playing."

"Shut it Sherlock. You were a fun opponent while it lasted... But I'm done with you. I have no more use for an ordinary brain such as yours," His eyes shot daggers through the detective, "Not when he's here."

The Doctor lifted his head and stared at the man across the table from him. It still looked like the consulting criminal, but his demeanor and that glint in his eyes, it was so different, and so familiar.

"Doctor, so lovely to see you again."

"Master... I see you've escaped the time lock on Gallifrey..." He tilted his head, "And the wrath of Rassilon."

"Easy peasy." He laughed, Sherlock watched, he'd gathered that this was indeed not Moriarty and that the man sitting across from him was infinitely more dangerous and insane, "Actually, I can't really tell you how I escaped... I just did."

"And regenerated."

"Nope. My consciousness escaped, slipped into this universe... and found this body..." He felt his arms, "Oh and what a glorious body it is!" He laughed.

"You've tried this before... Human bodies can't handle the Time Lord consciousness. It will deteriorate." The Doctor reminded him.

"Oh but this one can! That's the amazing thing! I was worried about that, actually... But three years in this body and I'm going strong! Now I'll admit for the last two I've been in a watch... But these bodies aren't like the ones from our universe." He thought for a moment, "These are the perfect... vessels! Yes that's a good term."

"You're saying our bodies are stronger here?" Sherlock asked, this talk of consciousnesses and bodies and vessels just not clicking, it wasn't what he was used to.

"Good, you're keeping up. Yes, it's almost as if these bodies are adapted... Like they're used to being occupied by a foreign consciousness." The Master leaned forward, "I'd go so far as to say that some of them even crave it."

"Enough. I don't care about your body, or Moriarty's..." The Doctor snapped, "I care about your plans, why are you here? Why are you awake just in time to be thrown into jail? What do you want, Master?"

"Stop calling him that, it's strange." Sherlock mumbled.

"It's my name, Holmes." The Master narrowed his eyes in the direction of the curly headed detective then looked back to the Doctor, "I just want to live, no funny business."

"Excuse me if I don't believe you. The last time we met you'd gone insane and tried to turn everyone in the world into you."

"I'm hurt! I saved your life last time we met!" The Master nearly shouted, Sherlock was surprised, still unable to fathom that this man wasn't Moriarty, they sounded the same when they raised their voice, "Though obviously it didn't do much good... You regenerated into this fool."

"Tell me your plans!" The Doctor tried again.

"I told you, I just want to live." The Master smirked.

"Well you can't live as Moriarty..." Sherlock stated, "He's sure to be in prison for life... He's killed twenty people over the last year." The Master looked at him, a challenging grin on his face.

"I know."

**Dun Dun DUUNNNN! So the Master is awakened! Crazayyyy. I think I've just insinuated something here as well...**

**What have I started!**


	18. Chapter 18

Sherlock and the Doctor left the room, their heads reeling. They left the prison and walked to the TARDIS. Upon entering the box they were met with nervous looks and uneasy smiles.

"So... Is it him?" River asked finally.

"Yes." The Doctor said.

"How are we going to deal with this?" Amy asked, standing tall.

"I'm not sure there's anything to deal with... He just wants to be alive, and he is... That's it." The Doctor replied, moving to sit on the steps.

"It's not that simple, Doctor. He will find a way to escape captivity, and when he does... Do you really think he'll just disappear?" Sherlock said what the Doctor was afraid to.

"No, I don't think he will..." The Doctor let his head fall into his hands, "I could always request that he be given into my care. I've been willing to do it before... I could watch him, keep him here on the TARDIS."

"So we'd be traveling around with a lunatic?" Amy laughed, "I don't think I like that idea..."

"No, we wouldn't." The Doctor said.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her smile fading.

"He means that we wouldn't be traveling anymore, he'd devote his attention to the Master one hundred percent." River answered for the Time Lord.

"No, you can't do that Doctor." Amy said, slightly panicked, "Because I know you, and you wouldn't want to put us in any danger... So you would stop coming around."

"Amelia..." He tried to interject.

"And that means I'd never get to see you again!" She walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders, "Well I'm not going to sit back and let that happen, so figure something else out." She stormed out of the room and Rory followed her.

"I don't know what else to do." He said.

"Simple, figure out how to extract the Master's consciousness and put it back into a watch or whatever you want to put it into... Then you'd be left with plain old Jim Moriarty." Sherlock said with a roll of his eyes as if it were the most logical explanation.

"It's worth a shot, sweetie." River reassured him. John was standing back, his arms crossed.

"But if he discovered our plans, that wouldn't turn out well for us." The Doctor said, his hope beaten.

"What's the worst that could happen, really." Sherlock said and John huffed, walking toward the detective and grabbing his arm.

"I need to talk to you." He said directly, River and the Doctor glanced at them, understanding the situation.

"Not now John, we're brainstorming." Sherlock responded, obviously not understanding.

"Yes, now. It's important." John began walking away, Sherlock's arm still grasped in his hand. They walked up the stairs and down the corridor, John looked for a room to enter and with a shrug pushed open the one marked library. He let go of the detective and turned to him, crossing his arms again.

"What is it?" Sherlock asked, irritated.

"I don't want you going on a suicide mission to capture some rogue Time Lord." John said point blank.

"He's in a jail cell, it's not like we'd have to form a great big complicated plan." Sherlock responded, confused with his partner's sudden worry.

"You don't know what he's capable of." He said, reaching out for Sherlock's hand.

"I'm sure he's no more dangerous than anyone we've dealt with before." The detective tried to reassure the shorter man.

"Except he's not like anyone we've ever dealt with before. Despite the fact that he's in Moriarty's body, he's an alien... He could have... I don't know... Powers or something." Sherlock chortled at this suggestion.

"Oh please, I doubt he's got powers." Sherlock waved his hand and laughed some more, John let out a chuckle as well.

"You're right, it's a bit ridiculous." John agreed.

"Except, the Doctor seems to have telepathic abilities. But that's more of an evolution thing, and less of a got dropped in radioactive waste thing..."

"I never said he was dropped in radioactive waste!" John said, letting go of the mans hand and pushing him back, "Don't make me sound like an idiot."

"I wasn't trying to." Sherlock clasped his hand over the soldier's as it made contact with his chest. He stepped forward and cupped the shorter man's cheek with his free hand, "You're not."

"I'm not what?" John smiled slightly, staring up into the green-blue eyes that always seemed to be peering into his soul.

"Oh come now, don't make me say it."

"Is it that hard to pay me a compliment?" John joked, blinking and looking at their hands.

"Not _that_ hard I guess." Sherlock tilted John's head back up, moving his head to his, he closed the gap between their lips and kissed him softly. Their kiss lasted only a few seconds, but it was enough to start a fire in John's face. When they broke the kiss, Sherlock left his face lingering near his bloggers, "You're not an idiot. You're brilliant." He said, smiling. John turned his head to the side, their foreheads still resting against one another, their eyes still closed.

"Thank you." He grinned and Sherlock stood straight, dropping his hands down to clasp both of John's.

"You're welcome." Sherlock looked around him, "We seem to be in a library."

"You're so observant." John laughed and was about to turn around when the detective caught sight of something and started walking towards it, his left hand still intertwined with John's, "Sherlock? What is it?" He followed the detective, as it was all he could do, and they landed in front of a shelf.

"How convenient." Sherlock plucked a book off the shelf. John glanced at the title and then back up at his flatmate.

"And how is, '_A Brief History of the Gallifreyan Judiciary System' _going to help us?" John asked as Sherlock flipped through the contents and found the page he wanted. He turned to incarceration methods.

"I'm sure they have much more interesting ways of holding a prisoner than we do." Sherlock closed the book and tucked it under his arm as they headed out of the library.

**Johnlock goodness. I thought it'd been a while since I'd put some fluff in. [=**


	19. Chapter 19

**SORRY! So so sorry... I've been so distracted with work and such. **

**I'm going to awesome con this Sunday, super excited! Gonna get a picture with BILLIE PIPER! YEAH! **

**ok, moving on...**

**Enjoy! **

_Two Years Prior_

_"Boss?" The man stepped tentatively through the door and looked at the man sitting behind the desk in the dimly lit room._

_"Yes Sebastian?" Moriarty lifted his gaze to meet his ever faithful sidekick._

_"We need to form a plan..." _

_"For what?" He smirked._

_"Well, if Holmes really faked his death... Then we need to figure out what we're gonna do when he comes after you." Moran closed the door behind him._

_"Do you think I haven't come up with one by now? Come on Sebby, really?" Moriarty sang as he leaned back in his chair._

_"Oh, yes, of course you have. I just... I mean- We need a way to get you out... If you get thrown in jail. And just in case he tries to kill-"_

_"He won't." He interrupted, "Believe me, he won't kill me. And I've got tech working on something already."_

_"Of course you do. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like I'd lost faith in you." Sebastian shifted uncomfortably. _

_"I understand why you might feel that way though." He stood, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he rounded his desk to stand in front of Moran, "I mean... For the past year I've been acting like an insane person. Forgot who I was. You set me straight."_

_"You've been borderline schizo boss." Moriarty smiled softly and reached out to the man across from him._

_"I know. But I promise, I'll be back to normal real soon. Once I get this alien out of my head." He said and Sebastian let out a sigh. Since he faked his death he'd been talking non-stop about aliens. It was beginning to take it's toll on the assassin._

_"Right Jim, sure. What can I do to help?" He hesitantly brushed his fingers along the back of his boss's arm, a touch that had become familiar in the past few months, since he helped Moriarty remember who he was. _

_"Well, you know that contraption I worked so hard to build?" _

_"The helmet thing?" He furrowed his brow and looked down._

_"Yeah. Help me use it."_

**010101010101010101101010101010101010**

Present Day

"We can seal the Master in the watch permanently if we just get him to cooperate for a moment!"The Doctor explained as he turned about the console, "All we have to do is get the machine on his head! The TARDIS should do the rest. She really hates him!"

"But we'll need to get him in here?" Amy asked, unsure.

"Yes. That's the easy part. The hard part will be making sure he doesn't steal her again." He rubbed the console, "That would be very ungood."

"Again?" John asked, his arms crossed, his face scrunched.

"She's not getting taken, not on my watch." River stood tall next to the blonde blogger.

"Professor Song! Defender of the TARDIS!" The Doctor smiled and quickly kissed her cheek as he continued to dance around, flipping levers. The room began to shake a bit.

"So where are we going then?" Sherlock asked, "We were already at the prison."

"I have to go get my watch." The Doctor explained, "I left it in Victorian London with some friends of mine." The room stopped shaking and he ran to the doors.

"Good evening Mr. Doctor. We shall aid you in any of your destroying or ravaging needs!" Sherlock stepped up to the large being and stared, it turned it's attention towards the detective "What are you looking at, girl?" John couldn't stifle the laugh that escaped.

"Strax!" The Doctor exclaimed, pulling the potato into a hug, "This is Sherlock Holmes! He's not a girl!"

"Sherlock Holmes?" A female voice asked.

"Yes." Sherlock replied, he squinted his eyes at the woman with a black veil, "Tell me, how does a full grown reptillian humanoid lesbian know me?"

"Well, well..." She laughed, removing her veil, "Very well done, Mr. Holmes."

"Vastra! I need something from you!" The Doctor said, stepping out of the TARDIS.

"Well Doctor... It would seem we need something from each other."

"What do you need help with?" The Doctor looked around.

"Yes why do we need his help?" Strax huffed.

"Doctor, the snow..." They headed to the nearest window.

"Looks like snow to me." The Doctor remarked, Sherlock stepped up to the window beside him.

"Yes... Snow." He said, knitting his brows together.

"No, it's not." Madame Vastra said, "It's... Learning."

**I couldn't just ignore the snowmen... it's a fun episode mainly because I LOVE STRAX! **

**Sorry it's so short. Don't kill me! **

**So I'll be going to the Billie Piper Q&A... Should I ask questions? What should I ask!? Give me IDEAS! [=**


	20. Chapter 20

**It sure has been a busy weekend! Saturday I spent all day at the DC101 Chili Cook Off, which if you're not from the DC/Virginia/Maryland, you probably have no idea what I'm talking about. But I got to meet Panic! At the Disco, so that was cool...**

**Today (sunday) I was at Awesome Con... Got me some Billie Piper face time. It's unfair how gorgeous she is. **

**Results of Q&A: She wants to do a play in New York, she hates when people ask her what her favorite things are because she's rubbish at deciding those things, she's had nightmares about David Tennant, her favorite episodes (because people ignored the thing she said about favorites) to shoot were Tooth and Claw because she always had a fear of werewolves and the New New York one cause she enjoyed being Cassandra... John Barrowman did filthy things behind the scenes to try and get people to laugh while they were filming... She's ready to play a mom on screen cause she's a mom in real life... If any of the Doctor Who monsters were real, she wouldn't be afraid of Daleks, nope... There were so many questions, and so many answers. lol.. I didn't get to ask one, cause the line was SOOOO long. Oh well.**

**Oh, also, if any of you are Buffy and Angel fans, I got to meet Nicholas Brendon (Xander) and J. August Richards (Gunn)... Pretty exciting! **

**Ok, so now that my excitement as diminished, time to write more chapters!**

**Oh and sorry about the random mormor in the last chapter! I just idk... I've never written that at all, so I thought it'd be a fun little thing. If you haven't guessed by now, most of my favorite ships are slash. Besides my Doctor Who ships of course!**

**ENJOY!**

"What do you mean, 'it's learning'?" Sherlock asked, narrowing his eyes at the snow falling outside the window.

"There was a bar maid screaming for help the other night. We came to her rescue before they could get to her..." Jenny began to explain.

"Before who could get to her?" The Doctor asked, puzzled.

"The snowmen... They were attacking her." Vastra finished.

"She was being attacked by snowmen?" Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Sounds like a bad Disney movie." John laughed from his spot leaning against the side of the TARDIS as River, Amy and Rory stepped out, closing the door behind them.

"Can I talk to her?" The Doctor asked, "Where does she work?"

"Yes. The Rose and Crown... But I don't think she's there currently." Vastra said, not quite knowing how to word it.

"Where is she?" The Doctor furrowed his brow.

"She's also a governess..." Jenny said.

"A bar maid and a governess? Odd combination." Sherlock stated.

"And, Doctor... She came here, asking for our help..." Vastra added.

"With what? The Snow? And snowmen? What are they going to do?" Sherlock was growing impatient, if the snow was different, he wanted to experiment on it.

"It has a low level telepathic field." Vastra said, "It's getting into our minds and learning from them."

"Might I suggest we go out there and destroy this snow before it gets out of hand?" Strax spoke up. They turned to the Sontaran.

"I like the way he thinks." John said.

"Thank you, girl." Strax said, smiling the best a Sontaran could. John rolled his eyes.

"Nevermind." He murmured and they all turned back to each other.

"Well, we could go out an examine it. I'm up for that." Sherlock said, itching to look at it.

"Alright, let's go then." The Doctor said, leading the group of people out into the snow. Vastra, Jenny and Strax hesitated as they followed the group, Strax was digging into his pocket.

"Strax, what do you have there?" John asked, walking next to the potato.

"It's a grenade, what does it look like?" He said, holing up the small bomb, "We can blow up the snow." He laughed.

"Strax." Vastra called, "Give it here." He huffed but passed the grenade to the lizard.

"I never get to blow anything up." He crossed his arms, "So dull."

"Do we have any idea as to who's responsible for the snow? If it is in fact alien?" The Doctor asked, picking up a handful of the white powder.

"I believe Dr. Simeon has something to do with it."

"Who is that?" Sherlock asked, tasting some of the snow and scowling.

"He works for the GI Institute." Vastra replied, "They're up to something, I know it."

"So this girl, what does she need your help with?" The Doctor asked, letting the snow fall from his hand, in front of his face.

"She just said one word." Vastra said.

"You did the one word test to her?" The Doctor asked, impressed they remembered his honesty assessment, "What did she say, what does she need help with?"

"She said... Pond." Vastra replied, Amy and Rory looked over, their heads tilted.

"Pond?" Amy asked.

"Yes." Vastra responded. Amy and the Doctor exchanged glances.

"Maybe we should help." Amy said.

"It would seem so." The Doctor said, "I have an idea!"

"You want to go to the GI Institute and see what they're doing." Sherlock said, not looking over, he could deduce what the Doctor wanted to do with his back turned.

"Fine plan. I shall assist in any aspect. Might I insist we go in armed and fully prepared for an attack. I have all military strategies at the ready." Strax offered.

"I don't think they want that, Strax." John commented, standing in the back.

"Ah. Well if there's any obliterating needed, I'm ready for that." He offered again. Sherlock rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Let's go then." Sherlock said.

"I need a few things first." The Doctor smiled and ran back into the house and to the TARDIS. He returned minutes later in full Sherlock Holmes gear.

"Why do you need to dress as me, when I'm here?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm dressing as fictional you, there's a difference!" The Doctor said, throwing his hands in the air, "Besides, I look dashing."

"Yes you do, sweetie." River smirked.

"Okay, we'll go check out this institute, and you guys stay here... Look for my watch." The Doctor said, motioning for Sherlock to follow.

"John, are you coming?" Sherlock turned back to his regular companion.

"Ah, of course, Sherlock Holmes is nothing without his Watson!" The Doctor exclaimed, "Come along, John." The Doctor stopped in his tracks for a moment and turned back to Amy.

"Amy, River... Can the two of you go to the barmaid slash governess? See what's the deal with 'pond'?" He asked, they nodded.

"Dressed like this?" Amy asked.

"We have some dresses you could wear, if you don't want to stand out too much." Jenny offered.

"Perfect." The Doctor said, "We should be back in no time." He turned and began to walk away again with Sherlock and John right behind him. Rory turned and looked at Madame Vastra, Jenny and Strax.

"I suppose I'll just wait here, then." He said.

"You look different when you're not dressed like a Roman, centurion." Vastra said.

"Yeah, I know." He said, "Much less brave, right?" He smiled weakly.

"You're still brave." Jenny said, "Courage doesn't come from an outfit, it comes from your heart."

"And his heart is the biggest and most courageous of all." Amy kissed her husbands cheek as she and River followed Jenny into the house.

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

Sherlock, John and the Doctor arrived at the GI Institute and were met with a servant.

"We're here to see Dr. Simeon." The Doctor said.

"Who are you then?" The servant replied.

"Sherlock Holmes." The Doctor said, smirking and puffing on his unlit pipe. The servant's eyes widened as he looked from John to the Doctor.

"Oh yes, of course. This must be Dr. Watson?" He smiled, "Hold on just a moment!" He ran through the doors and in a moment, the Doctor was bursting through with Sherlock and John right behind him.

"Oh, nice office. Big globey thing." The Doctor motioned to the giant snow globe like fixture in the middle of the room.

"Oh no, he's going to..." Sherlock put his face in his hand.

"Now, shut up, don't tell me! I see from your collar stud you have an apple tree and a wife with a limp. Am I right?" The Doctor exclaimed.

"No." Simeon answered, unamused.

"Amateur." Sherlock muttered, "Obviously he's a very reserved and lonely man. Lived a life of solitude, an outcast. This institute is his life's work." John shushed Sherlock.

"Do you have a wife?" The Doctor asked.

"No." Simeon said again, still showing no signs of amusement.

"Bit of a tree? Bit of a wife? Some apples? Come on, work with me here." The Doctor said and John snorted, slapping his hand over his mouth the stifle the laugh.

"I enjoy The Strand magazine as much as the next man, but I am perfectly aware that Sherlock Holmes is a fictional character. Get out!" Simeon was in the Doctor's face, and Sherlock smiled, it wasn't every day he got called a fictional character.

"Do you have a goldfish named Colin?" The Doctor pointed to the servant.

"No." The Servant replied, looking around the room.

"Obviously he has a cat named George." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Now how could you possibly know that." John whispered, laughing.

"Thought not." The Doctor smiled, and turned to the desk, picking up a business card, "Now, ooo. I see this is one of your business cards. It says so on the front." He held it up in Simeon's face, John was unable to continue holding back his laughter. Sherlock was highly unamused at the way he was being portrayed.

"Who are you, and What are you doing here?" Simeon tried to grab the card. The Doctor became serious and looked around the man he was standing face to face with.

"This." He ran over the globe and began banging on it with his cane, "Wakey, wakey!"

"We are the Intelligence." The Globe spoke.

"Ooo. Talking snow. I love new things." The Doctor turned back to Sherlock and John, his eyes light with excitement. They were standing back, mouths agape, obviously impressed with the way he was conducting business.

"You are not of this world." The great intelligence said.

"Takes one to snow one." The Doctor laughed, "Right, let's see. Multi-nucleate crystalline organism with the ability to mimic and mirror what it finds."

"Looks like snow. Isn't snow." Sherlock said from the sidelines, unable to hold back his conclusions.

"You must leave here now." Simeon said, looking around at all of them.

"Shut up, we're making deductions. It's very exciting." The Doctor turned back to the globe, "Now, what are you, eh? A flock of space crystals? A swarm? The snowmen are foot soldiers, mindless predators. But you, you're the clever one. You're Moriarty. So, you turn up on a planet, you generate a telepathic field to learn what you can, and when you've learnt enough, what do you do?"

"You can't conquer the world using snowmen. Snowmen are rubbish in July. You'll have to be better than that. You'll have to evolve." Sherlock added, walking closer to them as the Doctor sonicked the doors so Simeon couldn't open them.

"Sir, it appears to be stuck!" The servant said from the other side.

"What have you done? Have you locked the doors?" Simeon asked, slightly panicked, "Kick it down!" He shouted to the servant on the other side.

"To do that you'd need a perfect duplicate of human DNA in ice form." The Doctor said.

"Where do you find that?" John asked, getting in on the action. The Doctor jumped from the platform and over to the table Sherlock was already standing at.

"Most opened file." Sherlock said, the Doctor tossed the file into the air and it landed.

"Most viewed page." He smirked and they looked down, the Doctor pinned a newspaper article with his cane.

"Governess frozen in pond?" John read.

"Gotcha." The Doctor said happily and they looked back to Simeon who was just getting the doors opened. The three of them ran quickly to the door, escaping outside.

**0101010101010101010101010101010**

Amy and River struggled to adjust themselves in their new clothing as they walked up to the front door of a rather large home.

"She's a governess here?" Amy asked, looking at the house.

"She sounds like quite the woman." River smiled as she knocked on the door. An older woman opened.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked.

"Hi! I- uh... We are here to see..." Amy paused, realizing they hadn't asked the barmaid/governess's name.

"Governess?" She asked.

"Yes." Amy smiled.

"Right. She's in here." They were led inside to where Clara was sitting with two children as they finished their dinner.

"Hello." Clara said, smiling.

"We're from..." Amy looked to River.

"Madame Vastra sent us." River finished.

"Oh!" Clara exclaimed, "Yes, right. Madame Vastra."

"We're here about-"

"Are you here about the pond?" The young boy asked, standing.

"Why yes, we are." Amy said.

"There's three men in the yard..." The young boy who was no longer at the table but standing at the front window said.

"Time for bed!" Clara exclaimed, ushering them up the stairs. River ran to the front door and called out to the Doctor, Sherlock and John who were overjoyed to see them and ran into the house.

"It's freezing out there." John said. Clara walked down the stairs and saw the three men who had just entered the house.

"Who are you lot then?" She asked.

"I'm the Doctor..." He said, Clara looked at him strangely.

"Doctor? Doctor who?" She smiled and seemed to be picking him apart with her eyes.

"Does everyone always ask that?" John whispered to Sherlock, who shrugged.

"And I'm Sherlock Holmes, this is my partner, John Watson." They closed the door and walked completely into the foyer.

"About your pond..." The Doctor said, "I don't like it."

"You and me both." Clara crossed her arms, walking down the rest of the steps. She had a slight smirk as she looked at the Doctor and no one else.

"She seems friendly." Amy whispered to River, disapproval in her voice.

"Be nice, mother." River whispered back.

"What, he's your husband, I'm just sayin." Amy said as Clara began to circle the Doctor, her arms still crossed, she looked him up and down.

"We need to figure out a way to thaw it." The Doctor said, watching Clara slightly.

"It'll probably thaw once the snow melts." Clara answered.

"Has it thawed recently?" The Doctor asked.

"No." Clara answered plainly, stopping behind the doctor and checking out his behind.

"Oy, my face is over here." The Doctor said and Clara laughed as she walked to his front.

"Sorry, chin boy." She backed away from him and looked around at everyone else who was watching their exchange in silence.

"What did you..." The Doctor said, his smile beginning to fade. Amy stepped forward a bit, her mouth slightly agape as she looked from Clara to the Doctor. She was about to speak when something began banging on the front door.

"What's that?" John asked, turning back to the door as it burst open, a woman made of ice floated in.

"You children have been very naughty!" She shouted.

The Doctor turned, his smile now completely gone, "Oh well that's not good."

**I promise I haven't abandoned any storyline... This is just a small departure from the main story.**

**I'm all over the place.**

**LIKE A REAL DOCTOR WHO SEASON! WHAT! Crazy. ha.**

**Just thought giving a bit of the snowmen would be fun, cause y'know. Idk, I still dislike Clara, just sayin. I probably won't be portraying her in a very good light. BUT I LOVE STRAX! [=**


	21. Chapter 21

**GUYS MY PARENTS ARE SWITCHING TO VERIZON... THIS MEANS THAT ALL MY SAVED SHOWS WILL BE GONE FOREVER... THIS MEANS SEASONS 4-7 PLUS THE SPECIALS OF DOCTOR WHO AND SEASON 3 OF SHERLOCK... I AM CRY. **

**Also I have had Spice World saved on my DVR since 2011... This sucks. UGH!**

**Anywho, Sorry about the wait! I've been distracted... I'm So, So sorry!**

**I've discovered that I can submit my screenplay to Amazon Studios, and if they like it, they might possibly buy it, and they BUY THINGS FOR $200,000! That would be amazing.**

**Ok, enjoy!**

"That's a walking ice creature." John said, startled.

"Yes, it is, good observations Watson!" The Doctor replied, sarcastically.

"Switch out of Sherlock mode, would you." John suggested.

"Oh yes, sorry." The Doctor threw off his cape and pointed his sonic at the hunk of ice, the wave emitted caused it to burst into pieces.

"That was easy." Clara said, standing directly behind the Time Lord, he seemed startled by her close proximity and jumped away a bit.

"Too easy..." Sherlock said, his eyes began to scour the floor as the pieces started shifting back together.

"We need to get out of here!" Amy suggested, and they all searched the hall for somewhere to go.

"Upstairs?" River suggested.

"Don't be absurd, we would be cornered!" The potato responded, coming from seemingly nowhere.

"Strax!" The Doctor exclaimed as there was a knock on the door. He carefully stepped around the reforming ice crystals as he opened the door, revealing Vastra and Jenny.

"Oh hello Doctor!" Vastra said, "May we come in?"

"Yes, please, hurry!" He ushered them inside and pointed at the almost fully formed ice creature, "Jenny, what have you got? We need to get a barrier between this thing and us." She threw a ball at the creature which was beginning to move toward them again. A pink forcefield popped up between them and the ice.

"That should buy us some time." Jenny said, straightening her dress and smiling at the Doctor.

"You cut it off so it's in line with the stairs?" Clara asked.

"Yeah." Jenny responded, turning to the other brunette female.

"The children are up there." She said, her eyes widening slightly.

"Oh..." Jenny said, "Oops." The ice creature turned to the stairs and began to walk up them, the Doctor and Sherlock rushed to the forcefield, the Doctor aiming his sonic forward.

"What are you doing?" Amy and John simultaneously shouted after them.

"I've got to get to this kids before that thing does!" The Doctor replied.

"Yes and I'm going with him!" Sherlock added, Clara ran up behind the two of them and followed them to the other side of the forcefield. They made it up the stairs and to the creature before they noticed she was with them.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock asked, looking back at the girl.

"I'm joining you guys, helping." She replied.

"You'll get in the way!" Sherlock said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oy now grumpy, don't get huffy." She said, smiling. His eye roll continued as they burst through the door, the children sat up in bed, screaming.

"Stop that!" The Doctor shouted, as they hopped out of bed, the ice creature threatening Sherlock. He managed to push it back, it slid across the floor.

"Ice plus wooden floors, not a bad combination." He said, smirking.

"I would have figured that out eventually!" The Doctor said, Clara rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"You may be gorgeous, but I think he's got the bigger brain."

"Thank you." Sherlock and the Doctor both said and looked at each other, surprised.

"What's the plan then? That thing is trying to kill us!" Clara said, ushering the children through the door, the Doctor and the detective following. She slammed the door shut and the Doctor tried to sonic it before realizing the door was wooden.

"Dang. Wood." He knocked it against his hand, "If I ever run into a past version of myself, I must tell him to start working on a program for wood!"

"Right..." Clara said, a confused look crossing her face before she turned, "Kids, go downstairs, find your father." They nodded and ran down the stairs.

"They won't be able to get through the forcefield." Sherlock stated.

"Ah, well at least they'll be down there." She shrugged as the ice began to beat against the door, "So... Plan, quickly!"

"Why are you here!?" Sherlock asked again.

"I'm here to help, I've already said that." She said, slightly offended.

"Shut up, the both of you, I'm trying to think!" The Doctor said, closing his eyes and beating his hands against his head. He walked to the end of the hall, and leaned against a large window.

"Um, Doctor..." Sherlock said.

"Not yet! I've almost got it!" He squeezed his eyes, becoming visibly strained.

"But you see..." Sherlock tried, but was met with a loud grunt and a hand up in the air.

"Doctor..." Clara tried, seeing Sherlock's plan.

"How do we get rid of this thing!?"

"Well maybe if we could shatter it, and collect the pieces, it won't reform?" Sherlock suggested.

"Screwdriver won't work on it again, it's learned by now..." The Doctor responded.

"But surely that's not the only way to shatter it." Clara said. The Doctor's eyes burst open and he grinned.

"Oh that's good!" He exclaimed, "But where can we drop it from?" They pointed behind the Doctor and he turned slowly, looking out the window, "Oh, right."

**0101010101010101010101010101010**

"So they sent the children down here, but they can't come on this side of the forcefield?" John asked, looking across the foyer at the kids who were beating on the pink wall.

"Looks that way." Amy said, her arms crossed.

"Oh don't be silly." River said, pulling out what looked to be her own sonic screwdriver and pointing it at the forcefield. She moved it behind the kids and they ran across the hall.

"Where'd you get that?" Amy asked, slightly shocked.

"The Doctor gave it to me yesterday... Said I might need it in a pinch." She gazed at it fondly, "Maybe he heard about the expedition to the Library I'll be going on soon... I guess I won't have to send him a message."

"You should still probably send him one, you know how he gets." Rory suggested.

"Very true, thanks dad." She smirked and stuffed the screwdriver back into her pocket.

"You're going on an expedition to a library?" John asked, confused.

"Not just a library, The Library. It's an entire planet."

"Filled with books?" He clarified.

"Yes." River cooed.

"Interesting." John nodded and leaned back against the wall. At that moment Strax entered with a very frightened looking man in his custody.

"I found this boy wondering around, I thought we should take him captive and torture him for information regarding the ice woman." He said, obviously quite pleased with himself.

"But this is my home!" The man shouted.

"Father!" The children said at the same time, running to the man and hugging him.

"Strax, release him." Madame Vastra said, exasperated, "We don't kidnap home owners."

"Unless they're behind on their mortgage." Jenny added, John chortled and then quickly cleared his throat, falling silent again. Strax reluctantly let go of the man who straightened out his jacket.

"Might you all tell me what you're doing in my home?" He asked, looking at John, "And what on earth are you wearing?"

"Uh... Clothes..." John responded, "And we're here, helping out your governess."

"I didn't know she had a gentleman friend." He responded, straightening his tie.

"Uh, yeah. A few." John laughed before realizing how that sounded, "Um... Sorry, that's not... That's not at all what I... Uh- you know what, never mind. Forget I said anything." He averted his eyes to the ceiling and crossed his arms, trying to avoid the other man's attention. They all stood in an awkward silence until they heard a loud scream from up the stairs.

"Clara! Watch out!"

**Heh, sorry about the Library feels... SORRY!**

**Okaybye!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Guys I'm SO sorry that I've been rubbish at updating. I've been busy and then my coworker has been shitty so I've been having to actually do stuff at work. She has been taking pictures of me, I shit you not. Creep. **

**Anywho, enjoy! [=**

"Clara, this being recognizes you, correct? You're her replacement. So you should be able to lure her to the window at which point we will thrust her through it." Sherlock said, devising a rather clever plan, if he dared to say so himself.

"Sounds simple enough. What say you, chinny?" Clara smiled at the Doctor who winced slightly at the nickname.

"Uh... It sounds fine." He responded, sure that Sherlock was already deducing the reason behind his wince. The creature burst through the door, turning for the three of them.

"Hey ice lady!" Clara said, "You're the old governess, yeah?" She was steadily walking backwards toward the window, the ice woman following, "Well I regret to inform you that the position has been filled!" She hit the window sill and jumped out of the way as Sherlock and the Doctor gave her a shove. Sherlock caught sight of an ice hand reaching for Clara's.

"Clara watch out!" He shouted as it grasped her wrist and pulled her through the window with her.

"Doctor!" She shouted. They tried to reach her before she disappeared from view, but reached the window in time to see her reaching out as they hit the ground.

"No!" The Doctor shouted, "No, no no!" He hit the window sill with his open palms and they turned to run down the stairs. He whipped out his sonic and turned off the forcefield, not bothering to answer any of the questions thrown his way as he ran to the back of the house. He slammed through the back door and ran to her motionless body. He dropped to his knees next to her as the rest of the group joined him. Amy was the first to reach out.

"Doctor..." She placed her hand on his shoulder as she sunk down next to him, "It's not your fault." She comforted him as he tried in vain to hold back tears. Sherlock was quickly gathering the shards of ice and placing them into separate containers that Strax seemed to be spawning from nowhere.

"Strax." The Doctor whispered, "Can you bring her back?" The potato stopped gathering containers to walk to the lifeless governess. He scanned her body.

"I will do what I can for the girl, but it is unlikely she will be able to come back fully. We may only have minutes."

"I don't care, do what you must, bring her back!" He stood, fury and determination in his eyes.

"Doctor? What are you planning?" Sherlock stood face to face with the Time Lord, he could see the plan forming.

"I'm going to pay another visit to the Great Intelligence." The Doctor smirked wildly and turned on his heels, running around the house. Sherlock and Amy looked at one another and ran after him, River stopped John.

"What are you doing? We have to help?" John said.

"Give it a few minutes, we'll surprise them." River smirked and John nodded. They stood silently for a minute before rushing after the Doctor, Sherlock and Amy. Rory looked after the two with an eye roll and helped Strax move Clara's body into the den.

"Do you think you can really bring her back, if even for a moment?" He asked sadly.

"Of course, the medical and scientific advances of the Sontaran empire are far greater than those of you humans, especially at this point in time." Strax laughed to himself as he continued to work on Clara.

**01010101010101010101010101010**

River and John ran around the house to find Simeon and a group of angry snowmen around the front.

"Simeon." John said and the man looked at them.

"Where is your Mr. Holmes?" He asked angrily.

"They went to your place with a piece of the ice lady just for you." River answered and raised an eyebrow, "Better hurry." Simeon turned quickly and ran for his carriage, River and John weaved around the snowmen and followed.

**01010101010101010101010101010**

The Doctor, Amy and Sherlock set themselves up in Simeon's office, the Doctor sitting in his chair, Amy on the desk and Sherlock standing beside them. They looked up simultaneously as the man ran into the room.

"Simmy!" The Doctor shouted, "How nice of you to join us!"

"I was told you had something for me." He said, closing the door behind him.

"Oh you mean this?" Sherlock held up the container with a piece of ice.

"Oh yes, big fella here has been really quiet while you've been out." The Doctor said, standing, Sherlock followed, Amy remained on the desk, her arms crossed, her face hard.

"Which is only to be expected, considering who he really is." Sherlock said, tossing the container to the Doctor who held it up to the globe.

"Do you know what this is, big fella?" He smiled.

"I do not understand these markings." The globe responded.

"A map of the London Underground, 1967." The Doctor responded.

"Key strategic weakness in metropolitan living, if you ask me, but then I have never liked a tunnel." Sherlock added.

"Enough of this! We are powerful, but on this planet we are limited. We need to learn to take human form!" The Globe said. The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at the globe and it's voice began to rise in pitch, "The governess is our most perfect replication of humanity."

"What's happening to its voice?" Amy asked from the desk.

"Just stripping away the disguise." The Doctor said.

"No, stop! Stop that! Cease, I command you!" The globe shouted, but it sounded like a child.

"It sounds like a child!" Amy said, hopping up.

"Not very threatening now." Sherlock laughed.

"Of course it sounds like a child! It is a child. Simeon as a child." The Doctor further explained.

"The snow has no voice without him." Sherlock smiled, "Neat."

"Don't listen to him, he's ruining everything." The globe said.

"How long as the Intelligence been talking to you?" The Doctor asked.

"I was a little boy... He was my snowman, he spoke to me." Simeon dropped to his knees and whispered, "I don't want to talk to them, they're silly."

"They're silly." The globe repeated and Simeon snapped his head up.

"It just reflects back everything we think and feel and fear." Sherlock said.

"I don't need anyone else." Simeon said again, staring blankly at the globe.

"Don't need anyone else." The globe repeated again.

"You poured your darkest dreams into a snowman and look, look what it became." The Doctor said, pointing at the globe.

"I don't understand..." Amy said.

"It is a parasite, feeding on the loneliness of a child and the sickness of an old man." Sherlock explained.

"Carnivorous snow meets Victorian values and something terrible is born." The Doctor added.

"We can go on and do everything we planned." The globe said.

"Oh yes, and what a plan!" Sherlock said, "A world full of living ice people. Oh dear me, how very Victorian of you."

"I was going to say that!" The Doctor said, slightly hurt, slightly childish.

"What's wrong with Victorian values?" Simeon stood and grabbed the lunchbox, opening it. Sherlock's eyes widened at the sounds coming from inside it.

"Ah ah ah, are you sure?" The Doctor asked, a slight smile on his face.

"I have always been sure." Simeon said and looked down at the box, the memory worm that was inside it jumped out and bit him.

"What is that?" Amy asked, jumping back.

"Memory worm." The Doctor explained, and turned back to Simeon, "But good, I'm glad you think so. Since your entire adult life is about to be erased."

"Ah, no parasite without a host! Without you, it will have no voice. Without the governess, it will have no form!" Sherlock revealed to himself more than anyone else.

"What, what, what's happening? What's happening? What did you do!" The globe shouted.

"You've got nothing left to mirror anymore." The Doctor said, smiling.

"Goodbye!" Amy said, waving.

"What did you... did you..." The globe said, filling with snow as its voice began to deepen, "Did you really think it would be so easy?" It began laughing.

"That's not possible." Sherlock said.

"How is this possible?" The Doctor asked, he and Sherlock looked at each other.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted.

"But you were just Doctor Simeon. You're not real. He dreamed you. How can you still exist?" The Doctor questioned the globe.

"Now the dream outlives the dreamer and can never die. Once I was the puppet." The globe said, reanimating Simeon's body.

"Now he pulls the strings." Sherlock whispered to himself.

"I tried so long to take on human form."

"By erasing Simeon, we've made space for him!" Sherlock shouted.

"I fill him now!" Simeon pushed through Sherlock and Amy, freezing them in place as he grabbed the Doctor, pushing him down onto the ground, "More than snow! More than Simeon! Even this old body is strong in my control!" The Doctor began to scream as his face began to freeze from Simeon's touch, "Do you feel it, Doctor? Winter is coming!"

"Do you watch Game of Thrones?" A voice said, the Great Intelligence looked up to see John and River standing over him.

"What?" The entity asked and River pulled out her blaster and shot him in the face. He fell back into the ground and as he was about to stand again, the globe began filling with water. River helped the Doctor off the ground as Amy and Sherlock broke free from their frozen places. They turned to the globe.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Amy asked, staring in confusion.

"What is happening!" The Great Intelligence screamed as he fell to the ground.

"It's turning to rain, all of the snow." Sherlock put his hand to the glass.

"He's dead." John said, "What happened?"

"The snow mirrors, that's all it does. It's mirroring something else now. Something so strong, it's drowning everything else." Sherlock explained as the Doctor walked to the window and held out his hand.

"There was a critical mass of snow at the house... If something happened there." The Doctor tasted the rain as does River.

"It's salty... Salt water rain." River said.

"It's not raining. It's crying. The only force on Earth that could drown the snow..." The Doctor began.

"A whole family crying on Christmas Eve." River finished.

"Oh please." Sherlock scoffed.

"Let's get back to the house then." They all ran to the TARDIS.

**0101010101010101010101010**

The TARDIS materialized in the middle of the den, Strax turned to the Doctor as he exited with the rest of the group.

"I'm sorry. There was nothing to be done. She has moments only." He explained, stepping back from the body.

"We saved the world, we really, really did." The Doctor smiled as he knelt next to her. She turned to him and smiled.

"You should let me bake for you sometime, chinny." She breathed.

"Anytime." He smirked and kissed her hand. Her eyes widened as she gasped for air.

"Run. Run, you clever boy. And remember." She said as the life left her body. The Doctor stepped back and dropped her hand. He took a breath as he turned and looked at Amy and Rory, they looked at one another and back at the girl on the table.

"Doctor?" Sherlock asked, "What does that phrase mean to you?"

"I'm not sure yet."

**010101010101010101010**

The Doctor stood by the graveside with the group as they all paid their respects to the recently lost.

"And what about the Intelligence? Melted with the snow?" Madame Vastra asked.

"No, I shouldn't think so. It learned to survive beyond physical form." The Doctor responded, obviously concerned.

"Well, we can't be in much danger from a disembodied Intelligence that thinks it can invade the world with snowmen." Jenny remarks, Vastra wraps her arm around her.

"Or that the London Underground is a key strategic weakness." Sherlock quipped, Amy laughed with him.

"The Great Intelligence. Rings a bell..." The Doctor thinks for a moment, "The Great Intelligence..." He walked forward to the grave as the family leaves its side and kneels down in front of it, he grasped the side of it, his breathing speed.

"Doctor?" Sherlock asked.

"I never knew her name. Her full name." The Doctor revealed... "Clara Oswin Oswald... Oswin Oswald."

"Junior Entertainment Manager, Sarship Alaska?" Amy asked, "That Oswin Oswald?"

"Soufflé girl. Oswin. It was her." The Doctor stood, his face wild, _'Run, you clever boy and remember'_ echoed through his mind, "It was soufflé girl."

"Again?" Rory asked, confused as ever.

"I never saw her face the first time with the Daleks, but her voice, it was the same voice." The Doctor began to pace.

"Doctor?" Jenny asked.

"The same woman, twice. And she died both times. The same woman!" The Doctor said ecstatically.

"Doctor, please, what are you talking about?" Madame Vastra asked, trying to get him to explain.

"Something's going on. Something impossible, something..." The Doctor stopped and turned, "Right... But I can't think about that..." His smile dropped, "I have bigger fish to fry."

"Are you trying to say that this person has been alive in two different parts of your life?" Sherlock asked, "That's impossible."

"Well she's an impossible girl." The Doctor shrugged, "But we can't think about that right now... We have the Master to handle."

"Ah yes, the Master." Sherlock huffed, "Moriarty, the Master... He would love to know that's what we're calling him right now."

"You don't think he'd consider the name Master to be mundane? Boring?" John asked.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Sherlock smiled and put his arm around John's shoulders, pulling him closer. John smiled up at the detective and ruffled his hair, Sherlock wiggled his head away and shot John an angry look.

"Well I guess if that's over..." Amy rolled her eyes at the two crime fighters, "Can we get back to finish this thing with the Master? I'd like to go home and see our friends before the end of the century." She crossed her arms and widened her eyes.

"Yes and I've got places to be, libraries to discover." River added. The Doctor looked at her sorrowfully.

"Alright, let's go." The Doctor look one last look at the headstone and headed to the TARDIS. They piled in, and after he dropped River off in the right time they made their way back to defeat the Master.

"Doctor..." Amy said, walking up to him.

"Yes?" He said, the sorrowful look still in his eye.

"Care to tell us why you looked so sad when River mentioned the library?" She crossed her arms and leaned against the console as he met her eyes, "I know that look." She said.

"Amy, I'm so sorry." He put his hands on either side of her arms.

"What?" She said, her breath increasing.

"River won't be coming back from the Library, will she, Doctor?" Sherlock asked, walking up to the two.

"What?" Rory joined them.

"Doctor?" Amy asked, looking into his eyes, "No. No it's not true."

"I'm so, so sorry." He closed his eyes and turned back to the console.

"No we can just go get her in the TARDIS." Amy said quietly.

"We can't. It's a fixed point in time." The Doctor revealed.

"Time can be rewritten." Amy responded.

"Not those times. Not one line." The Doctor said, his eyes still closed.

"You're repeating those words from memory, they've been said to you before." Sherlock gathered.

"River said them to me. The first time we met." The Doctor said, "The first time for me at least."

"Doctor, are you telling me that River..." Amy stopped, her breath hitching, "That Melody, my daughter... Is going to die?" Tears slipped down her cheek.

"Amy, I'm sorry." The Doctor cried, he tried to reach out to her, but she stepped back.

"And you've known?" She asked, her eyes wide, "How long have you known?"

"He said the first time he met her, that's what she said to him." Rory said, wrapping his wife in his arms.

"When did you meet her?" Amy asked, "How long ago? Before me?"

"Yes. You know you were the first face this face saw." The Doctor pulled a lever and then rubbed his face, "I met River in the Library."

"The one she's going to now?" She asked again.

"It's a planet." Rory said. Amy shot him a look and he quieted.

"She sent me a message on my psychic paper... I was traveling with Donna at the time." He smiled sadly at the memory, "She knew so much about me, and I knew nothing of her... She knew my name. She whispered it in my ear." He smirked, making small connections as he touched his bow tie the way she would.

"How did she die?" Amy sniffed and looked the Doctor in the eye.

"Saving 4,022 people." The Doctor smiled and Amy wiped her face.

"But you couldn't save her?" Amy cried.

"I tried to do it myself. She wouldn't let me. You know her." The Doctor laughed, "Stubborn, just like her mother." Amy laughed as more tears rolled down her cheek, "But I did manage to upload her consciousness into the hard drive of the Library."

"You Time Lords and your consciousnesses." Sherlock remarked, John put his hand on the Detective's arm and when he looked down the blogger shook his head to tell him not to speak, "What?" Sherlock whispered.

"Sit down." John said, pulling him to the stairs, "Now's not the time to be snarky." They sat on the stairs and let the Doctor, Amy and Rory have their privacy.

"So she is alive? Just in a library planets mainframe?" Rory asked, slightly confused.

"Life is relative." The Doctor said, "But yes, she exists in the mainframe of the Library."

"That's good enough for me." Amy smiled.

"Me too." The Doctor smiled back, "Knowing she's still around somewhere makes me happy."

"But we can't ever see her again?" Rory asked.

"Well we might run into a past incarnation of her at some point. That's the beauty of time travel." The Doctor's smile turned sad for a moment.

"Alright, enough with the sadness." Amy took a deep breath and stood strong, "Let's go get the Master."

**This is a long one... and so many feels there at the end, sorry!**

**I just always thought about how interesting it would be for the doctor to reveal to Amy and Rory that he knew River was going to die all along.**

**I'm sorry if there's random tense changes... I'm writing a screenplay, which is written in present tense... So it's hard keeping things in past tense. :)**

**okaybye!**


End file.
